


Layers of Time

by GingerLotus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Link (Legend of Zelda), Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, Devolves into straight smut, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLotus/pseuds/GingerLotus
Summary: Post- BOTW, Zelda and Link set off to reunite the kingdom and visit the realms. On the way, Zelda slowly releases 100 years of pent up frustration.Starts out with some light fluff and angst, but stick around for some sexy exploration. If you are here for the goods, just start at Chapter 3 (steamy makeout) or chapter 4 for a bit more action.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been her idea to travel throughout Hyrule after the Calamity. If she was honest, she just couldn’t stomach the idea of being in that castle anymore. All of her friends, her family, all gone. The last hundred years had burned scars into her memory so deep she often awoke screaming. 

And when she did, he was always right there. 

He never said anything, but he would come to her side and she would cry in his arms until she fell back asleep. 

The first weeks, she had slept. Slept and cried. She sobbed uncontrollably while Link held her, cajoling and rocking her back to sleep. He brought her food and kept the fire burning and sometimes she would ask to leave the grounds. She had hardly noticed her surroundings. How he had set up camp in what was once the dining hall, now nothing but ruins. Broken tables and chairs littered the room, decaying with age and mold. She barely noticed his efforts to clean up the room, removing any indications that it had been taken over by monsters once. Slowly the room began to smell less like piss and excrement and the smell was replaced by the smell of the earth and stone. 

She would be roused from another nightmare by the smell of something delicious. She would sit up and Link would bring her a bowl of whatever delicious thing he had made. Food had never tasted so good. The only things that seemed to calm her intrepid thoughts were food and him. 

Her waking moments were filled with agonizing thoughts, but when she looked at him, she wanted to push on and be stronger. She was alive, and so was he, here, with her! The gratefulness she felt in her heart was overwhelming. He had come back for her after one hundred years. Even if he didn't remember everything, he still chose to stay. The thought filled her with relief and agony.

She tried to release him from her service once she started to recover. He just shook his head at her. "Are you still trying to get rid of me after all this time?" he said quietly with a smile. He reminded her of his pledge, and that she had said their work was hardly done and he'd see it to the end. She cried and threw herself into his arms. He was all she had left. 

So when she felt strong enough, she declared her desire to leave. She couldn’t stay in that castle. Not now. Perhaps not ever. 

It was a hard sell to Link. He was concerned it was too soon. She had to convince him through daily jaunts outside of the castle that she was strong enough--both physically and mentally--to hit the road. 

Being on the road was cathartic, but it was also hell. So many things reminded her of all the people she had lost. No, they had lost. She wasn’t in this alone. Some remembered. 

Link suggested the Zora for their first stop. He thought that seeing some familiar faces might be in order. She was surprised at how he was taking charge these days, but grateful. The strain of the last 100 years was at least spared for Link, and he seemed stronger than ever to her. She needed him. And she needed friends.

“Princess Zelda, Link!” called a beautiful young Zora man, running up to them as they entered the Domain. “We are so glad to receive you! We apologize for the lack of fanfare.”

Zelda’s mind was blank as she did not recognize the man before her. He reminded her of King Dorephan. She knew they aged slower than Hylians, but could have sworn he was cerulean, but this man before her was ruby red. 

She involuntarily touched Link’s hand and he gave it a quick squeeze and a reassuring look. 

“It’s good to see you, Prince Sidon.” Link said helpfully and with an heir of informal familiarity. 

Her eyes widened with clarity. He was no longer the young child she remembered picking up in her arms. He was a man now, and it was hard for her mind to accept the image before her. 

“Prince Sidon…”  
He kneeled before her, still towering over her. “I am no longer so little, princess. Or should I call you Queen?”

“Please,” she said taking his hands in hers and urging him to stand. She didn’t want to think about being queen just yet. “Zelda. Just Zelda, for we are old friends.” 

“Very well then,” he said cheerily. “And, Link, my dear friend!” They embraced for a moment. “Shall we?” and they moved toward the throne room. 

As they walked, Zora lined the staircase, greeting her and applauding as she climbed. Cries of “Welcome back, Princess!” and “Thank you, Princess!” followed her. Her breath caught in her throat and tears welled in her eyes. 

When they reached the beautiful statue in the center of the Domain, tears began to stream down her face. “Mipha.” she whispered. Link took her by the trembling hand. She felt weak. Perhaps this was a bad idea. 

. . . .

King Dorephan welcomed her as warmly and heartily as the rest. He was gracious enough not to mention the tears on her cheeks. He refused her apologies for the death of Mipha, and lauded her for the deeds of the last hundred years. 

They feasted and celebrated well into the night. Prince Sidon was wonderful, and introduced her to many friends old and new. Many of the older Zora introduced themselves, and embraced her reverently. Familiar faces now aged a hundred years. 

Around midnight, while Link was preoccupied with Prince Sidon, she excused herself and was escorted to her room. She sank onto the cool satin sheets and kicked off her shoes unceremoniously. She bathed in her personal waterfall, shivering at the chill of the water, but it was refreshing. 

She dried off with the strangely warm towel (how did they do that?!) before slipping into her shift, then settled back onto the bed. The overwhelming emotions from the day caught up with her then, and she crumpled. 

She jumped when she felt Link touch her shoulder. She hadn’t even heard him come in. 

“Princess, you should rest.” The concern in his gaze bore into her. He helped her climb under the covers and settled himself on the floor beside her bed. She looked at him for what seemed like the first time in weeks. 

He looked exhausted. The realization hit her like a bokoblin spear in the gut. She had been so focused on her own hell that she hadn’t even thought of the toll it was taking on him.

“You look tired.” she said.

He smiled wryly and nodded. 

She shifted onto her side to look at him better. She sized him up, his tousled hair, his bare feet with his boots askew on the floor. He had showered at some point before returning to her, and had changed into a simple tunic and pants. Even so, his muscular physique was….admirable. She flushed as her mind wandered and she tried to bring it to the present.

“Where did that bruise come from?” She said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He jerked away in surprise and winced.

“What bruise?” he said, slightly strained. 

“The one on your shoulder, it almost looks like a bite. Did you get bitten by that wolf today?!” She thought back to the wolf he had chased off this morning during breakfast.

He pulled his tunic up over the mark, mumbling about probably something like that. She could have sworn he flushed. She was probably spending too much attention to his body and blushed. She laid down and pulled the sheets up to her nose. 

“You should sleep.” 

“I will, once you do, Princess.” he said from his spot on the floor. He had rolled out a mat and was sitting on it, she realized.

“What, on the floor?!” she said in dismay. She was absently wondering what it would be like to feel those strong arms around her. She knew he would never cross that boundary, and the thought made her sad.

He sighed. “Yes, on the floor. This isn’t new, Princess.” 

"I just thought...now that we are someplace with comfortable beds, there's no need for you to sleep on the floor."

She said meekly. Her face was hot with embarrassment.

He studied her for a moment, his face giving nothing away. He sighed and laid back on the floor, out of her sight. "Goodnight, princess." 

Did she detect annoyance in his voice? She mused as the Zora bed hugged her body softly, lulling her to sleep.

. . . .

_Mipha was in her dream, being torn limb from limb by monsters of all kinds. Zelda ran toward her but could not reach her. “Zelda!” Mipha called out, “Zelda, take care of Link, promise me! Keep him close” she said before being split in two, screaming._

Zelda sat bolt upright, the screaming was still happening. She realized it was her. She murmured uncontrollably ‘no no no’ as Link scooted onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her, shushing her and stroking her hair.

She gulped for air and held onto him tightly until she could breathe again. She loosened her grip. Link extracted himself and brought her a glass of water.

She sipped it and he sat beside her, urging her to breathe with him. He felt warm against the cold of the marble room. Her breathing returned to normal and she started to relax. Link started to get up.

Keep him close she heard Mipha’s words again. “No!” she blurted and grabbed Link by the arm.

“Princess?” he said, reluctantly reseating next to her. He regarded her until she finally spoke again.

“Stay close.” she whispered.

Link didn’t say anything. He didn’t move a muscle.

“Please, Link. Stay with me.”

“Princess, I’ll be right here.” he gestured to the floor.

She buried her face in his shoulder and took a deep breath. He smelled of cedar and the ocean. She couldn’t explain what she was feeling but she was afraid he’d let go. And she couldn’t. Not tonight. “No.”

He stiffened slightly. She took a deep breath. “There’s enough room for both of us.” She felt her cheeks warm.

She couldn’t see his face but she could hear his breath catch just slightly. He hesitated for what seemed like forever. “Please.” she whimpered. “Don’t make me ask again.”

Sighing, he nodded in the dark. She scooted over to make room for him, and he settled in next to her on his back. Feeling sheepish and very aware of the space between them, she held his hand like a small child, and then fell asleep next to her hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakariko Village and reunion with Impa. Link has a surprise for Zelda but she surprises him even more.

They spent a few days enjoying the company of the Zora. She talked to Dorephan about her plans to rebuild the kingdom and he pledged the support of himself and the Zora. Even as she talked about restoring Hyrule, her voice sounded hollow. She did not feel at all as confident that she could do it as she was leading on. Still, the enthusiasm of the Zora and their belief in her was appreciated. 

In the evenings when she was alone, she would crumble under the weight of her burdens. Link would return to her and hold her, whispering to her about her strength and resilience. He was confident that she could do it, and he would again remind her that he'd be there by her side wherever she went. He spoke more now than before the Calamity, and something about that was comforting. If he was strong before, he was so much stronger now, and she relied on it, hoping she could siphon some of his confidence.

Link didn't fight her that evening and slept at the edge of the bed, as far away as he could get comfortably, with his back to her. She turned away from him and listened to his even breathing turn into quiet snores.

. . . .

Link insisted on stopping at Kakariko Village to check in on Impa. They stayed at the Wetland Stables for the night. She felt very uncomfortable being so close to where Link had died, but she was more than happy for the break, as her bottom and legs was sore from the unfamiliar saddle she had been riding in all day.

She was cranky and covered in dust, and practically growled at him when he handed her dinner. “Eggs again, I see.” 

He was kind enough not to point out that he was not a cook and was doing his best to be her entourage. She ate the eggs unceremoniously before limping off to bed. 

She had found herself looking forward to sleeping next to him but was dismayed to find that the beds were not made for co-sleeping. She mused that they could both fit, and why not? Renting one bed would be cheaper right? But the look Link gave her was enough to shut her up. She turned away from him, and listened to his breath until she fell asleep alone.

She only woke once, dreaming about the day he had died. He came and sat with her as usual until she was able to fall asleep again.

Link nudged her awake at dawn, urging her to get dressed before the stable began to bustle. It was true, her presence caused a scene wherever they went, and he was not wrong to advise her so, but she grumped all the same.

Kakariko was much the same as she remembered it, but Impa was quite different, much older and wiser now. She was introduced to her cagey granddaughter, Paya, and they discussed the restorations of the castle. 

She admitted that she wasn’t sure she wanted to rule. 

“I’m glad Link is taking you on this tour. It will be good to restore your faith in the realm. You are strong, Princess. Don’t forget that.”

She prattled on about Link being part of the dream team, whatever that meant, and that they would be stronger together. She didn’t disagree. 

It was great to catch up with her old friend. She felt slightly better about heading out into the world now and promised that she would give it her all. Another quest, she thought to herself.

Impa offered them a modest room for the night, and she was able to once again talk Link into sleeping beside her. “I’ll sleep so much better,” was all the convincing she apparently needed. They once again slept with an awkward space between them, but she didn’t mind much.

The next morning, as per usual, she was roused too early by Link to get the day started.

“Before we leave, I have something to show you, Princess.” Link sounded almost childish in his excitement. 

“Well, what is it?” she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

“Come, walk with me.” 

“You must be joking.” she scoffed. "Whatever it is, make haste in bringing it to me. Right. Here.”

She knew it drove him nuts when she insisted on being out of his sight, even for a moment. It may have been immature but it felt good to get back at him for getting her up so early. 

“It’s not that far, I promise.” He took her by the hands and pulled her up out of bed. 

. . . .

She grumbled all the way up the hill and into the woods. “This better be good.” 

And then, she saw it.

“Oh!” she cried. Was that really a fairy fountain? “How did you--” she scampered toward it, fairies scattered in all directions.

Link looked at her with amusement as a great fairy emerged from the fountain. 

She almost screamed in delight. “I’ve never seen one in person before!” She was so beautiful!

The great fairy preened and enhanced Zelda's riding clothes, reinforcing the stitches and fabric with additional resistance from wear and tear, as far as Zelda could see. Cotera disappeared with a flourish, flecks of water sprinkled on Zelda's face as she disappeared and she giggled. 

They ran around collecting Silent Princess flowers and catching fairies. One slipped out of her grasp, and Link effortlessly scaled a tree to retrieve it. He hopped down, grinning, holding the pink glowing creature carefully. They bottled it up and she threw her arms around him. “This was an amazing surprise!” She was the happiest in this moment than she had been for a long time. 

She reached up and without even thinking about it, pulled Link into an embrace, and kissed him. 

On the lips.

His eyes had gone wide, and hers did as well. What was she thinking?!

But his lips were warm and soft and inviting and she didn’t want to stop. He gently pulled away from her. Damn him. 

“Princess, I’m sor--”

“Stop calling me Princess,” she breathed, tugging at the front of his tunic in invitation. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

His cheeks were flushed and she felt her own grow hot. What had gotten into her? 

At first she thought he wouldn’t, but just as she thought she should pull her hands away, he leaned down and hesitated. His arm wrapped lightly around her waist as he searched her face for something. She trembled at their closeness and saw a spark in his eyes that was entirely unfamiliar. 

Then he kissed her. At first, it was gentle and sweet. As it deepened, it became hot and delicious. He pressed her gently against the tree and pressed his lips harder against her slightly open mouth. Her entire body was on fire. She could see his arms flex under his shirt and she let her hands trail over them and he let out a shaky breath in her mouth. She wanted more. More of this feeling. She licked the bottom of his lip and he easily opened his mouth. Their tongues slid together and she let out an inaudible moan. 

“I found some over here!” someone said from a distance. Link practically tore himself from her and jumped away, putting a healthy distance between them. 

She was breathing heavy and trying to compose herself when a woman emerged from the trees with a handful of mushrooms. 

“Hello there, traveler! Care to buy some truffles?” The woman greeted Link before she noticed the princess. Zelda snuck a glance at Link, his face had his usual neutral expression but his cheeks were a little flushed as he caught her eyeing him. 

"Oh! Is that who I think it is?! We've heard so much about you. Nat! Nat, come here!" Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by the truffle lady. Her friend crashed through the woods and exclaimed when she realized to whom they were speaking.

Zelda tried to protest, but the two friends knelt and the formalities gushed forth as Link disappeared to gather the horses. They chattered about the honor, how Link had gotten them out of many scrapes, and who knows what else before her mind wandered away from the conversation.

All she could think of was the moment that just transpired between herself and Link. She had felt the muscles of his neck and back and the way he held her tightly against him. 

She had never had a more desperate kiss in her entire life, and she wondered if it would ever happen again. She knew it shouldn’t, but what harm was it, really?

Link saved her for the millionth time, excusing her from Meghyn and Nat, who excused themselves excitedly and set off to find more hearty truffles. He helped Zelda to mount her horse. She was sorely out of practice and hated needing his help, but he assured her she’d be back in the saddle again soon.

Goddess, his puns were terrible. 

They barely made eye contact the rest of the morning, and rode out of Kakariko without fanfare, not knowing how to break the silence that settled around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goron City. Things begin to heat up in the Hot Springs.

Link tried to warn her away from Goron City but she was determined. If he had the gear, then why shouldn’t she visit? And wasn’t it more pragmatic to visit now instead of backtracking? 

It was the most he had said to her before they set off on their next journey. The silence became deafening. He had always been quiet, but once she had prodded him into opening up to her, she had grown to like the man she was so intent on despising. Ever since then, she had taken solace in his easy company. He never asked anything of her and his stoic silence was a comfort and a curse. She had always hated not knowing what he was thinking, and the ride to Goron City was torture. 

She replayed their kiss so many times along the way to Death Mountain. She was surprised by the way she took charge, and felt a pang of dissatisfaction at how Link followed orders but gave away no indication of if he had even wanted to kiss her. She wondered if he felt ashamed. She wondered if she should.

Her cheeks grew warm in anger. Why should she? There was no one to chastise her for impropriety, why shouldn’t she kiss him? Didn’t he, of all people, deserve her affection after all they had been through?

Her heart tightened in her chest. Affection. Was that what she felt for him? She looked over at her riding partner and he glanced at her, but his look gave away nothing. 

She would table her inner monologue for another time.

“Last time, you visited Goron City by yourself.” she said, faking nonchalance. “And as you know, I have never been so...if you have any pointers, that would be appreciated.”

He assured her that he had packed plenty of fireproof elixirs for her, and that they should make arrangements to stay at the Foothills stable that evening. 

“It sounds so...fun.” she said dryly.

The trek up Death Mountain was brutal, even with the elixirs.The minecart tracks were only partially completed, but even so she was grateful she didn’t have to trudge the entire way. The air was stifling and she almost cried with relief when they reached Goron City.

The Gorons were lovely, and did their best to make her comfortable. King Darunia was very hospitable but having a Goron fan her with a kokoro leaf was a little odd, and didn’t do much but push hot air at her. At least it dried the sweat. 

They discussed opening the trade routes and sending workers to the castle to begin restoration and cleanup. It would be a huge undertaking but he would send volunteers as soon as the next day. Zelda promised to compensate them well and showered them with her gratitude. 

King Darunia mused about a vacation marketing campaign for the Goron Hot Springs. 

“The minecart tracks are back in order, you should visit them before you leave!” he bolstered. “You can be our first visitors, write us a review. I promise you’ll love it!”

It did sound good after the day she’d had. The Goron bustled to prepare a cart and set her and Link on their way up the mountain. 

The Goron made a big deal of showing her the most secluded pool, and shuffled off to give her some ‘privacy.’ She took the hint and glanced over at Link, who turned around quickly. She peeled her leggings off and then her shirt. She peeked over her shoulder again to make sure Link hadn’t turned around. She wondered if she was supposed to take off her bra and panties but decided that would not be appropriate for her station.

She dipped a foot into the hot springs and gasped. It was hot! She wasn’t sure that hotter water would feel good, but she did promise she would give it a try.  
She climbed into the empty pool and felt her bruised buttocks and sore thighs relax. She let out a sigh and melted into the smooth rock behind her. 

She looked up with half lidded eyes and saw Link hanging out on the edge of the pool still facing away from her. 

“Link,” she called, “Come join me, this is divine.”

Link chuckled and gestured at his attire.

“So? Take off that silly...Fireflamer armor and relax for a minute. You do have enough elixirs, yes?” She felt like something strange was happening. The water was delicious but it also made her feel...oh she didn’t have words for this. 

“Flamebreaker,” he said, not making eye contact with her. He looked everywhere but at her. “I can’t, it wouldn’t be advisable.”

She pouted for a moment. He was always protecting her, either from monsters or the end of the world, or from anything even remotely immoral, such as being half naked in a public bath.

It annoyed her.  
She felt like she was in a fog, or like a spell was being cast over her. And fuck it, she was princess but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun.

“Oh, I am advising it, please.” she reached her hand out. “You must be exhausted too.”

For the second time that day, he hesitated. 

“You never let me have any fun.” she taunted “And I can’t have fun with you standing around looking so solemn all the time.”

It must have worked. He looked around then pulled an elixir out of his pack and downed it. He turned his back on her and slipped the armor over his head. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over his skin, and her heart dropped.

His back was riddled with scars and the past came rushing back to her. Those scars were for her. She looked away ashamed and slid a little further into the water. 

She heard the small splash as Link descended the water across from her. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. He was looking at her with that look. 

“Don’t.” she said, looking away.

“Princess, I'm sorry.”

“I don’t want your pity, Link!” 

He went silent and his face closed off again. 

“You should be angry with me,” she whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks. It was her fault he had endured so much for the kingdom. She was grateful, but she couldn’t help but think- 

“You should hate me. ”

Link looked toward the volcano and spoke. “Why would you think that’ he let his gaze settle back down on her, “after Kakariko Forest?”

For once she was the one speechless. 

“I should have never, uhm…” he trailed off. “I apologize for the indiscretion. It won’t happen again.”

She looked at him flabbergasted. They locked eyes for what felt like forever. Then she burst into a fit of giggles. The confusion on his face made her laugh more. 

“Oh, Link. You are so stupid.” She couldn’t stop herself from giggling. 

“I’m...glad I could provide some amusement, Princess.” He slunk into the water and averted his gaze, his cold expression descended again. 

“I asked you to kiss me, did you forget?” she covered her mouth and stifled a giggle. She pushed off of the wall and floated toward him. She could feel the water do its work and her inhibitions began to slip away again.

He jumped when she touched his arm, and she settled herself beside him on the rock. She let her leg touch his and leaned toward him slightly. He stayed stock still. “And what about now?” she said.

He looked at her sideways. “Now?”

“If I asked you now, would you refuse another indiscretion?” 

His cheeks flushed and he turned to look down at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Yes she thought to herself. She pressed her hand to his shoulder and pulled herself up.

“Zelda, please don’t.”

Her face fell. “You don’t want to?” 

His eyes flickered, she felt his hand twitch at her side. “Oh, no, I definitely want to, but I can’t.”

That warm feeling came over her again. She gently touched her lips to his neck and dragged them toward his ear. “Who’s stopping you?” she whispered against his earlobe.

“You go too far,” he rasped, taking her chin in his hand and bringing his lips down to hers. She moaned into his mouth. Holy fuck, he was so good at this. She wanted to kiss him like this forever. 

Except she was getting a crick in her neck from the awkward position. She pulled away momentarily and turned more toward him on her knees. She slid one thigh over his and straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They kissed again, more fervently. She felt his hands on her waist, but he was keeping her hips firmly planted. 

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “What if someone sees?”

She kissed him hotly. “So let them.” she quipped, pulling him back to her.

His tongue delved into her mouth and she opened for him willfully. She let her hands slide down his back and they broke for air. He kissed her chin and nuzzled her neck and she groaned again. “Link, yes.” her head fell back and her hair, piled high on her head, slipped out of its fastening and slipped into the water. She arched her back and her chest brushed against his. 

Her thighs tightened around him at the sensation of skin on skin, and she felt his hands tighten on her hips. He trailed his lips down her shoulder and held her, breathing heavily and pushing her hips back slightly. 

She started to feel herself come back down to earth. She shivered in the heat of the pool and leaned onto Link’s chest. She noticed that the sun was starting to dip in the sky, and her skin was beginning to shrivel. 

“We should go.” Link murmured in her ear. She tightened her arms around him and nodded against his chest. She knew he was right, but she didn’t want to.

She slid off his lap and began to climb out of the water. She wrapped a soft fluffy towel around her and squeezed the water out of her hair. She faced the apex of Death Mountain while she braided her hair. She stole a few looks behind her at Link, admiring his physique and trying not to focus on his scars. 

. . . .

They spoke softly to each other back down the mountain. About nothing, mostly. The heat of Death Mountain, the literal warm greeting from the Gorons, their next stop. Link felt they should see how restorations were going at the castle but she protested. She did not want to go back, not yet.

“How about we visit Gerudo?” she suggested. Link seemed amenable.

Gerudo Valley was going to be hard but she wanted to get it over with. Thinking about Urbosa made her slide into silence for a little while, and Link didn’t seem to notice.

They seemed to reach the stable in no time, and Zelda felt great even if she was sweaty. She took a few endura carrots to her horse before heading back to the stable. Link was nowhere to be found. 

She was too tired to think about it. She hardly noticed the hard bed beneath her as she drifted off into the first dreamless sleep in over a hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stick around for some sexy reveries in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Kara Kara, Zelda reminisces about a sexy encounter with Urbosa. Smut straight ahead, enjoy!

They took their time getting to Gerudo. They made out a lot along the way. Link stopped protesting but he did not initiate, which she found disappointing. She started looking forward to hiding in caves and under trees during rain storms, where she could cuddle up with him and steal a few kisses.

She insisted they share a bedroll when they camped because she slept much better in his arms. She hardly ever awoke crying anymore and felt so much safer next to him. 

They began to share stories about their lives again, skipping over the last hundred years as if it had never happened. They even flirted a little, which felt odd at first but helped to pass the time. Link was always so good at not crossing the line. She secretly wished he would.

She was not looking forward to Gerudo. She hadn’t let her heart accept Urbosa’s passing. She knew it would be hard to visit her previous stomping grounds without her lover at her side. 

And what a lover she was. The first time they hooked up was after a training session. She remembered Urbosa’s bet.

_“If I win, I get to have my way with you.” _

_Zelda blocked a hit and laughed. “Well, you will likely win.”_

_“I’ll take it easy on you.” Urbosa quipped, taking a jump back away from a kick._

_“What’s in it for me in the unlikely event that I win?” _

_Urbosa had smirked at her. “I will eat your pussy.” _

_Zelda had never been talked to like that before. She was both insulted and curious. She blushed furiously at the thought-_

_“Either way, you win” Urbosa declared, picking up a spear. _

_“I’m not sure that’s a game I want to play.” Zelda had said._

_“Well,” Urbosa tossed a spear to Zelda. “There’s only one way to find out.”_

_Urbosa had won of course. As soon as Zelda was pinned, Urbosa straddled her and captured her lips on the fighting floor. Zelda didn’t even have time to think about it. Kissing a woman was so much different than the few times she had kissed men. She rather thought she preferred it._

_It was her first intimate experience, and Urbosa proved to be deft. She expertly untied the sirwal on the spot and kissed from her neck down to her chest. She touched Zelda’s breasts and she moaned._

_“Do you want to keep playing?” Urbosa said, kissing her breasts through the thin material. _

_“Here?!” Zelda protested. _

_Urbosa sat up laughing. pulling the younger woman off of the dirt floor and carrying her to her bedroom hastily. _

_In her room, Urbosa laid her back on the bed gently and finished disrobing her. Zelda was nervous, but also excited. “I’ve never done this before,” she blurted._

_“What about with a voe?”_

_Zelda shook her head furiously and covered her chest. Her mouth felt dry._

_Urbosa smiled brightly. “I’m not surprised. No fun for the princess. But rest assured, I have no filthy voe cock or clumsy hands to defile you.”_

_Zelda blushed at the crude words. Urbosa kissed her gently and reached to the side table. She poured sweet lotus oil onto her palms and rubbed them together._

_“Come, princess. I will make your first time special,” She slid behind the princess and began massaging the lotion into her shoulders. “You are really tense.” She kissed her neck and nibbled at her shoulder. She continued to massage a trail over her collarbone before cupping each breast and kneading them gently. _

_“Oh,” Zelda moaned, leaning into the touch. _

_“Hmmm, you like it?” Urbosa moaned in her ear, pinching her nipple. _

_“Ah!” she cried, covering her mouth._

_“Oh darling, you don’t need to worry about that here. Women loving women is not just acceptable, it’s expected.” she let a hand dip down to her hips and slide over her thighs. Zelda felt an unfamiliar twinge between her legs. _

_“Surely you have touched your own petals before?” Urbosa queried._

_Zelda shook her head. What was she talking about? _

_“Oh, this is delicious,” she said gruffly. “Can I show you how?”_

_Zelda felt so good “yes,” she said almost inaudibly. _

_Urbosa growled and slid a hand over her mound of soft hair and teased at the slit. Zelda bucked her hips against the hand, pleading silently for more, and the chief obliged, touching her pink nub._

_“Oh, goddess,” Zelda cried, closing her eyes tightly. _

_“You are so hot,” the other woman said, removing her hand and moving herself from behind the princess. _

_Zelda was pinned for the second time that night. She groaned as her friend slid down her body, trailing kisses across her breasts and licking each nipple before licking her hip. She was convinced she would combust, and then she felt it._

_She felt the hot tongue on her newly discovered sensitive region, and almost came unglued. _

_“Fuck.” Zelda blurted. _

_Urbosa laughed delightedly “Oh, you do talk dirty.” and pressed her lips around her clit and used her tongue to manipulate her. She reached up and grabbed Zelda’s breasts while she sucked and licked at her, moaning and drinking her wetness until she came, shuddering in her friends mouth. _

_Urbosa looked up at her and licked her lips. _

_“My turn,” she said, and placed her thighs on either side of Zelda’s head before lowering down to her mouth.___


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's daydreams become too much and she seeks release from a very reluctant Link.

She was jerked out of her daydream by a thunk. Link had expertly landed an arrow into the heart of a deer, just in time for dinner. She realized she was ravenous, and really excited for something aside from eggs.

“You alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah, why?” she said, sliding off of her horse. 

He put the back of his hand against her cheek, "you’re a little flushed." 

She could feel herself get even warmer. “No no, I’m just... a little warm, is all.” That sounded lame even to her, since the evening air was cooling down.

Link gave her a quizzical look. He stepped closer to her and felt her forehead. "Have you been running out of breath? More tired than usual?" She shook her head, her face turning an even darker red. She realized he was checking her for a fever. He gently pinched the back of her hand. "Drinking enough water?"

"Link , I'm _fine_," she pulled away, taking the pack from him and rustling inside so she could find the camping gear.

Within twenty minutes Link had the deer cleaned and a fire made. Zelda was still struggling with the makeshift lean-to before Link came over to help tie it up. 

“Go turn the meat, I’ll do this.” She did her best to season the meat and skewer a few sunshrooms, knowing the evening was likely to make for very cool sleeping. She kept trying to shake her dirty thoughts. What had gotten into her?!

“Something on your mind?” Link said, tearing into his skewer. 

She quietly picked a piece of meat off of hers and nibbled at it, biding her answer. 

“Have you ever had any girlfriends?” she asked, deflecting. 

Link was quiet for a moment. “What?”

“You know. Have you been seeing anyone?”

“....Not….as...such…” he said carefully. 

Now, this piqued her interest. “What do you mean not as such?!” 

“Wait a minute, I asked you a question first!”

“I’m just curious!”

He gave her a flirtatious smirk. “Is that what you were thinking about?” His eyes twinkled. Then, softer, “Would you be jealous if I had?”

She flushed again. “No.” She said too quickly. “I don’t know. Maybe. Hey, don’t laugh at me!”

His smile wavered and he took another bite, watching her closely. “What about you?”

The mushrooms were doing their job and she could feel herself warm up from the inside, as if she had taken a bite of the sun. It felt good. “Before, yes.”

Link stopped chewing momentarily. “Wow.”

“Don’t you dare judge me,” she grumped, a little embarrassed.

“A few.” he said.

“Huh?” she said, licking her fingers as she finished the last of her skewer. Then she caught up. “Oh! Oh.” 

Link got a little quiet. “I didn’t remember much when I awoke,” he said, as if in defense. 

“Hey it’s okay. I don’t blame you. And I see the way women look at you.” she said. Then added as an afterthought "Some men, too." It was getting too dark to see his facial expression very well, but even in the dim light of the flickering fire she could see that he was gorgeous. It sounded like he had had some action in between adventures, and, knowing the things she had done before the catastrophe, how could she judge him. “I’m a little jealous” she blurted out. 

He scooted toward her, keeping a healthy distance. “Zelda...” 

“I’m glad you were honest.” She felt herself closing off. She tossed her empty skewer into the fire and crossed her arms. 

She hadn't even noticed that he moved closer until she jumped when he touched her wrist. It was the first time he had initiated contact and she felt a thrill. He pulled her to him and she willingly folded into him. “None of them were you,” he said, as he tilted her chin so she could see him. His expression was raw, and she felt like a baked apple on hot coals. “None of them will ever be you.”

She pulled him down to her and kissed him. She tried to pour all of her feelings into this kiss, but it just wasn’t enough. 

“Link,” she breathed against his lips, letting her hand travel down his muscular chest before brushing the top of his pants and sliding her hand around his back. “I want to know. “

His hands slid around her waist and pressed her to him before letting go and moving away slightly. “Those aren’t details for a princess.”

She looked at his perfect form hungrily, letting a finger trail over his arm. “Perhaps not, but Zelda would like to live vicariously. A princess can get bored.”

He laughed and hugged her tight. “I woke up and had no memories. For awhile, it was really great. There was nothing holding me back from...just...enjoying myself.” He started slowly. “But that slowed down the more I remembered.” he left the sentence unfinished. Or did he?

“And before?” she quizzed.

He looked over at her slyly. “I don’t remember much. A few encounters maybe. Urbosa.”

“URBOSA!?” she exclaimed. 

He looked at her shocked. “Sorry, too much info? You did ask.”

She tried to recover. That woman was insatiable. She knew she had many partners but didn’t know that she enjoyed voe too, after all she had said--

Link tilted her chin up to look at him. “I know you two were close, I’m sorry. She was very...convincing.”

“Tell me about it,” Zelda mumbled. 

“What?” he asked.

“What?” she said, too quickly. 

He smirked that smile that made her melt and feel things not very princesslike.

“Well, what about you, Princess?”

“Stop calling me that.” she said, slightly annoyed. “And yes, I’ll have you know that I did have...one or two...Oh! This is embarrassing!”

“Woah, really?” he said with interest. “I had no idea.”

“Which is the point of discretion!” she mused. “But, you know. Never...a princess must remain pure.” she said in a mocking tone. “Phew, those sunshrooms really did the trick, didn’t they? I’m sweltering!” She said, tugging her traveling cloak off. 

Her mind was reeling. She was silly to suppose he had never made love to anyone before. But in a way...nope. Don’t go there. 

“I mean, of course you should have some partners. It must be tiresome rescuing a princess all the time. You deserve some reward.” she laughed a little too loudly.

Link had been quietly studying her for some time and she was feeling really self conscious. "I've been wondering about something." he said. She waited patiently for him to continue his thought. "Did you...did we...before?"

Her heart sank. She sometimes forgot that he still didn't remember everything, or at least that he felt like there were gaps. But something in his question had sounded...hopeful? But as much as she wished she could tell him yes, the truth was-

"Unfortunately, no." she looked away for a moment. "We were too caught up trying to save the world." she let out a shaky forlorn laugh. 

He kissed the top of her head. “We should sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day through the desert.” 

. . . .

_She straddled Urbosa, suckling at her breasts and sliding down her long strong torso. _  
_“You’re so hot,” she said to the older woman.  
_ _“Mmmmh, and you look so beautiful up there.” before encouraging the princess lower. She kissed across her abdomen and drew out a moan from her lover as she nibbled at the flesh of her hip._

_ __ _

_Zelda had slipped two fingers into her, pressing her nose to her pubic mound before kissing Urbosa’s swollen jewel just the way she liked it. She licked her clit, and Urbosa bucked her hips up “Mmmm, just like that.” she said, Zelda licking her and holding herself up on her hands and knees. She loved the way the Gerudo vai smelled, her musk smelled like sweat, sex, and sandalwood, and it was intoxicating. But it was her taste that drove her crazy._

_It was then that she noticed Link standing there, watching them._

_Urbosa moaned, “Are you going to join us or what, voe?”_

Zelda suddenly awoke with a shudder. Her legs were clamped shut and she was enveloped in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard and felt overheated and...something else. 

Link had an arm curled over her and was snoring softly. She slowly rolled to face him in the cool glow of twilight. She rarely saw him sleeping and wanted to see his peaceful vulnerability. She almost always woke up alone, Link having gotten up to start breakfast or wash up some time before her. She vowed to try to wake up earlier so she could see this more often. 

_ _She pulled herself towards him a little more and buried her face in his chest. Link stirred slightly, his arm tightening around her back unconsciously. She loved the way he held her in those strong arms. _ _

_ _Still, she was unsatisfied. Her dream had left her in quite the state and she just wasn’t close enough to her hero. She snaked her hands under the back of his shirt to feel his warm skin on her cool fingers and he elicited a small sound. She tentatively slipped a thigh around his to bring him closer and gasped. _ _

_ _With her hip against his, she felt something hard press against her. Her mouth dropped open with realization. _ _

_ _This was the first time she had ever touched an erection. _ _

_ _Of course, she knew based on her medical textbooks that she was experiencing nocturnal penile tumescence, but the other side of her brain, the part that was having dirty dreams, was so curious. _ _

_ _She snaked the hand under his shirt to his hip and shifted her hips slightly so she could just--”_ _

_ _Link shot awake and quickly swatted her hand away, sitting up stiffly. “Zelda!”  
She sat up just as quickly in reaction. “I was just-”_ _

_ _Link pushed his erection down between his legs roughly trying to cover himself up, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She crawled forward, finally looking up at him. _ _

_ _“Zelda, no” he said firmly._ _

_ _“Are you really going to deny your princess this scientific discovery?” she thought her strategy was silly but she bravely raced on ahead. _ _

_ _“Zelda,” he reprimanded. _ _

_ _“I’ve never even touched one,” she pouted._ _

_ _“And you shouldn’t. Not here. Not--with me.” he said, his voice cracking. He backed himself away until he was against the back of the tent and gulped. _ _

_ _She knew she had moments to get her way, so quickly climbed into his lap, straddling him and pressing her hips into his. She gasped again and his hands grappled at her hips, trying to dislodge her. _ _

_ _She moaned as she felt the hardness against her. She knew if he had wanted to, he could have forcibly removed her, but instead he just gripped tighter, bruising her hips. _ _

_ _“This isn’t...I can’t. Zelda!”_ _

_ _She involuntarily bucked her hips against him and moaned. It felt so good. “So don’t. Just...let me, oh!” she started to move on him harder. The clothing separating them was frustrating but this felt so delicious. _ _

_ _His breath was hot on her neck and his protests were drowned out by other desperate noises. _ _

_ _She was so close. So close to him._ _

_ _He was shaking beneath her “Goddess, this is madness. Don't-”_ _

_ _She moaned and rolled her hips against him, wanting more. “Link! Please” she cried, desperately. “Just a little more. I’m so close.”_ _

_ _His head fell back and for the first time, she felt his active participation as he let his hips move to meet hers. His hands gripped her hips for dear life and she felt her orgasm swell as she moved in a frenzy above him, reveling in the way his hands held her in place. Wondering if this is what it would be like to--  
She whispered please like a mantra. “Please, please Link,” begging him not to stop and grinding into him. _ _

_ _He grunted in reply, tugging her hips forward with more force than she could manage on her own. His body stiffened beneath her, his back arching off the ground . _ _

_ _“Yes, uh! LINK!” she shrieked, and she felt his hand come up to cover her mouth. She bit into it, her body convulsing with the waves of her orgasm, until she collapsed on top of him._ _

_ _They laid there catching their breath in the silence for what seemed like forever. She mumbled into his chest her thanks before he gently extracted her from his lap and set her onto the blanket._ _

_ _He muttered something about a stream and set off, grabbing his pack on the way out of the tent. She laid there for a few minutes pulling herself together. She'd need to clean up a little herself, and would definitely need to change her panties.  
She slowly gathered their things and began to organize them for the day’s trek. The longer she was alone thinking about what had just happened, the worse her dread became._ _

_ _She knew she shouldn’t tease Link like this, so why did she insist on it? She wanted him, there was no denying that, and based on their conversation last night (and what just happened) she was fairly certain he had similar feelings. But she had to come to terms with the fact that this couldn’t last. She would eventually be expected to keep up old traditions and marry. While she felt that virginity was just a construct, she knew it would be foolish to think she could sleep with Link without complicating her already growing attachment. Her heart sank and she pushed back tears. She wasn’t about to spoil what they had just done together. There would be time for tears later._ _

_ _She continued to distract her thoughts with the mundane activities of breaking down camp. She had no idea how long it took, but she had successfully rekindled the fire when she heard his approach. She turned to him triumphantly “Ta-da!” she said, blushing. _ _

_ _The pensive look he was wearing melted away. “You’re learning,” he said, opening the pack to reveal two eggs, salt and herbs. _ _

_ _She snatched the eggs from him and insisted she could make breakfast. He put his hands up in surrender and sat down to arrange their things in the pack. _ _

_ _She broke the eggs into the pot and tossed the shells into the fire. She noticed he was wearing different pants and blushed, remembering his strangled groan. She was fairly certain that she wasn’t the only one who came this morning but she wasn’t about to ask._ _

_ _She was brought back by the smell of burning eggs. “Shit shit shit” she said, trying to put out the fire._ _

_ _Link jumped up and grabbed the ladle out of her hand. She stood over his shoulder fussing over the mess she made but he swatted her. She sat in a huff, “Well see if I try to help again!” she exclaimed, crossing her arms and looking away. _ _

_ _She heard him chuckle. She looked up and saw that he was shaking with laughter. She started to smile despite herself. “You’re a jerk,” she giggled. _ _

_ _He beckoned her over and she hopped up, rolling her eyes. They made breakfast together, and Zelda tried to take mental notes but she kept getting distracted by thoughts of their early morning, or the way his lips moved when he was speaking, or the way his muscles flexed just a little as he cooked. _ _

_ _They hurriedly ate breakfast then packed the horses and set off for Gerudo Desert Stable. Link wanted to reach Kara Kara Bazaar by nightfall._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda reach Kara Kara, and Link seeks alone time to cool his thoughts.

Zelda hopped right into the pond, clothes and all, as soon as they reached Kara Kara. Link squatted at the water’s edge and splashed some of the cool water on his face. Zelda was so exhausted that she just floated, cooling her overheated skin. 

He called to her and she swam back to shore. When she climbed out of the water, Link handed her a towel and let her know he had already secured a room for them. She smiled brightly as he led her to ‘their’ room before popping off again to grab food. She was starving. She peeled her wet clothes off and laid them on the window sill to dry. She winced as she slid her light dress over her sunburnt shoulders. 

There was a quiet knock at the door. “Come in” she said. Link brought back steak skewers, palm fruit, and a small bottle of hydromelon cream for her sunburn. 

“You’re the best, Hero!” she said, snatching the skewer out of his hand and taking a big bite. “Let’s sit on the balcony.”

He crawled out first and held his hand out for her. She took it and climbed out, and he picked her up by the waist and set her down gently, a thrill charged her exhausted frame at the slightest touch. 

They ate in silence, watching the sunset. As she took the last bite of palm fruit, she felt a chill as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. She leaned against Link for warmth and was disappointed when left and returned with a blanket for her. She curled it around herself and watched the colors of the sky change until the moon rose.

Inside she dabbed some of the hydromelon cream on her sunburned cheeks and arms. She started on her shoulders when Link settled beside her, taking the bottle from her and moving her hair to the side. Her chest heated up as his hands touched her shoulders and back gently, soothing her sunburn. He didn’t linger, but she wished he would. 

She slid into bed under the warm sheets and made room for her bedmate, but opened her eyes when she heard him shuffle on the floor. She sat up on her elbow. “What are you doing?” she said. 

His face was serious. “Going to bed.” 

Her heart sank. “Oh.” She said quietly. Did she do something wrong? Was he upset with her from this morning? The pit of her stomach felt heavy but she couldn’t bring herself to ask.

_. . . Link . . ._

He woke her up at sunrise. She batted him away “Ten more minutes.”

He sighed. She was trying his patience. Why did he feel so short with her? “Do you want to make your sunburn worse?” 

“I’ll just use some more hydromelon cream.” she muttered from under the blankets. “Let me sleep.”

“I’ll be outside, I gotta get changed anyway.”

He knew she must be sore from all of their riding in the last few days. He didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t sleep well for the first time in weeks last night. Not since she insisted on sleeping next to him. 

He pushed the thought away. Not now. Not ever. It was becoming more difficult the closer they got. And he let her get way too close yesterday morning. But he wasn’t going to think about that. 

He dug through his bag to find his sirwal and veil so he could get into Gerudo Town with her. 

The way she moaned in his ear, the way she moved above him was so erotic.

He growled in frustration and climbed to the top of the building for some peace and quiet. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about her? The only woman in all of Hyrule he couldn’t have. 

And why did he find it so difficult to not give in to her every whim? It was going to kill him. 

Cleaning his mess out of his pants in the stream yesterday was humiliating, but he found that he couldn’t stop himself from coming once she started to. It was a relief to let go of his pent up frustration even if it was in the confines of his clothing.

Granted, he had been relieving himself in the early mornings a lot lately. He was getting really good at spooning with his knees tucked up just enough to keep her from suspecting. But he had not succeeded that morning when he woke up to her pawing at him…

He was beginning to harden now, and rubbed absentmindedly at the bulge in his pants, willing it to go down. 

“Ohh honey, that is not how you want to do it.” Link looked up in surprise as Vilia sauntered over. And sat down. Link crossed his legs, trying to cover his erection. 

“Mmm that looks delicious, would you like a hand?” Vilia reached up and tugged at Link’s pants. 

“No I’m good, thanks” Link said gruffly.

“What, am I not as beautiful as the woman you brought into town? Come now, you’ve enjoyed it before.”

Link wondered if it would get his mind off of Zelda for a while, and allowed the transwoman to tug his cock out of his pants and stroke him. 

He settled back, allowing the woman to pleasure him with her hands. He moaned a little. 

_ She had pressed her breasts to his chest, his hands grasped her hips as she ground her warm center against him. The pleading noises she made and the way she screamed when she came. He wondered what it would be like to be insider her-- _

“I’m going to cum!” Link groaned and filled Vilia’s hands with his seed. Vilia exclaimed at the gift, licking her hands clean before Link pushed her down to return the favor. It hadn’t cleared his mind of _her, but he did feel a little less strained. He wrapped his hands around her cock when he thought he heard Zelda’s voice in the distance._

_“Link?” Zelda called from somewhere below. _

_He swore. “Sorry beautiful, I will owe you one,” he said, kissing his friend before leaving her there to finish herself. _

_Being the royal guard to the princes was a blessing and a curse._

__

. . .

She was inexplicably perturbed that she had been roused and then left alone to find him roaming around the bazaar.

He hopped down from who knows where. 

“Where have you been?! It doesn’t matter- are you ready to go?”

He smiled his airy bright smile “Sorry to keep you waiting, I thought you had gone back to sleep.” 

“You’re too peppy this morning- wait, what are you wearing?” her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Link in a tight, very small gerudo top and sirwal. 

“Stop staring, you’re making me uncomfortable.” he said, putting his veil over his face. 

“Wow.” she said, really looking at him. He was...gorgeous. She had seen him with his shirt off before but this awoke something in her, but she buried it. He clearly was putting a barrier between them and she wanted to respect that, no matter how bad it hurt.

“How else did you think I would get into town?”

She smirked and dumbly said “I think you look great.” Then she tossed the bottle of hydromelon cream at him. “Get me and I’ll get you?” She said as nonchalantly as she could manage, glad for the pink already on her cheeks. 

She moved her hair out of his way and he methodically lotioned up her back and shoulders, moving her straps to the side so as not to miss any spots. 

When she turned to do him, he replied “I can get it,” clearly struggling to reach his back. A pang lurched in her stomach. 

“Give it to me, silly” she snatched the bottle and applied a generous amount to her hand, rubbing them together then spreading the substance down his back and over his shoulders. She could feel his muscles under her hands and she fought to focus on the task at hand. She took her time, being sure to thoroughly rub it into his bare skin. She slid her fingertips just under the hem of the tiny green shirt and her imagination began to run wild for just a moment. 

She cleared her throat and bent over to put the lotion back in the pack. 

Without another word, they set off for Gerudo town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach Gerudo Town. Zelda visits the spa, has her first fight with Link, and has dinner with Lady Riju.

They reached Gerudo Town just in time for lunch. They were hot and sweaty and covered in sand. Lady Riju met them graciously and took them to their rooms to freshen up. 

“Vasaaq! We are so honored with your visit, Princess. We have much to talk about. I hope you find your room satisfactory. Link, your room is right next to the Princess, we thought you’d insist on that.” She gestured across the hall.” And I regret that you will have to share the bathroom. Please take your time to freshen up.”

Zelda looked back and caught a glimpse of Link, who slipped into his room with a shrug. She was growing more annoyed with this trip with each passing day. She entered her room and closed the door a little too loudly. 

In the room was fresh water and some light fare for lunch. Zelda popped a rice ball into her mouth before shaking her hair out and flopping on a chair. She rubbed at her feet and then walked across the hall to the bathroom. 

She took the longest shower of all time. She sighed as the warm water cascaded down her sunburnt skin, removing some of the sting. She lathered an exotic smelling shampoo through her tresses, and did the same again to make sure she removed as much sand and grime out as possible. Lathering up again, she caressed her aching flesh, massaging out some of the tension. She made a mental note to visit one of the world renowned spas during this trip. 

She noticed some light bruises on her hips and for a moment wondered where they came from before blushing furiously. She pushed the thought away, it was a momentary lapse and Link made it quite clear that he wasn’t interested in continuing. 

Her stomach knotted. She made up her mind to visit the spa before her meeting with Riju this evening. 

She wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower and right into Link. 

Link called out in surprise as they collided, and he reached out to brace her. 

Always protecting me she thought, looking down and squeaking. Her eyes shot straight up “I’m so sorry!”

Link flushed and quickly gathered the towel up off of the floor, covering himself before mumbling his apologies and backing away. 

Her anger flashed hotly. “I was just leaving,” she growled and stormed out of the bathroom. For the second time that day, she slammed the door. Her clothes had been removed and replaced by some Gerudo clothing. She was grateful to have her things cleaned but a little self conscious about the revealing outfit. 

She rubbed some more hydromelon lotion on her burn, not as thoroughly as if she had assistance, then put the Gerudo outfit on. She studied her reflection, probing at her flaws, her too thin stomach, the ways her hips jutted out in the sirwal. She liked how her breasts looked in the top. She lifted her chest out and ran her hands over them. They had never looked so big and perky before. She could get used to this. 

She literally bounced out of her room and invited Riju to the spa with her. Riju respectfully declined but highly recommended she take the entire afternoon. 

Feeling free for the first time in forever, Zelda explored the town before heading to her appointment. She bought some beautiful amber earrings and chatted with the vai in the shop about the Goron trade route and how it should bring them plenty of precious gems to work with. 

She finally wandered into the spa, and Romah insisted on performing the treatment herself. “It’s not everyday we see a princess here,” she exclaimed. She suggested Zelda disrobe and handed her a towel to cover up with. 

Romah was very talented. Zelda could feel all of her stress leave her aching muscles from head to toe. She even used a ‘special house remedy’ for the sunburned skin, instantly cooling and soothing the overexposed skin on her chest, shoulders and arms. She even applied a strip to the bridge of her nose, and used her thumbs to apply it to her forehead and cheeks a little more gently.

She was guided onto her stomach and settled in for the best backrub she had ever had. She melted completely into the table as even the sore muscles of her legs began to relax. Zelda sighed, slipping into bliss.

She was brought back when Romah asked if she wanted the full experience. “On the house, Princess. It appears you could benefit from some...extra relaxation.”

Zelda had heard this was a truly blissful experience so she agreed and was rewarded with a soft encouraging sound, then she felt the woman’s strong yet gentle hands massage her buttocks. At first she felt a little strange, not having been kneaded like this before, but soon she melted into the touch, even finding herself enjoying it more than she wanted to admit. 

Romah’s thumbs rolled under the cleft of her buttcheeks, eliciting a moan from the princess. Her fingers began to part her cheeks firmly and very slowly began to touch her more intimately, teasing her lips and vagina. 

“Oh!” she couldn’t stifle a tiny cry. This was perhaps too far, but after the last few days, she felt like she deserved this. 

Romah inquired, “Is this okay, princess?”

“Yes,” the princess buried her face in the massage bed. She had made up her mind in a split second that she would let this go as far as she wanted.

The masseuse rubbed her hands up her hips and tutted. “Who has been so rough with you, sweet bird?” She gently ran her hands over the bruises Zelda had discovered earlier that afternoon. She blushed at the reminder.

“A clumsy voe, no doubt,” Romah cursed, not waiting for a response. She pulled out a pot of a yellowish colored ointment and massaged it onto the bruised skin. 

In Gerudo she said “I can make you feel good. Better, even.” Romah then coaxed the princess onto her back and smiled warmly. The towel had fallen away and Zelda flushed furiously. The Gerudo moved onto massaging her breasts, expertly rolling the nipples between her fingers. Zelda arched into it.

“I see it has been long since you have received proper care,” 

Zelda grumbled “A hundred years,” and the Gerudo nodded gravely.

She ran her hands down the tight torso and placed one hand on the inner thigh and the other outside. She rubbed in opposite directions, plying the skin until Zelda’s thighs parted slightly and she could feel the woman’s hands once again brush against her mound. 

“It appears you might enjoy a more intimate massage?” Romah inquired, and Zelda nodded furiously. She was desperate for release by now, and if Link wasn’t going to give it to her, then why not? 

Soft oiled hands spread her lips gently, revealing the swollen nub between. Zelda let out a shaky breath and allowed her thighs to be pressed apart a little further. She lifted her knees and set her feet flat onto the table.

“You are quite beautiful,” Romah said matter of factly. “Any voe would be lucky to get his paws on you. He should treat your temple with more respect.” the woman continued her ministrations, rolling the sensitive flesh between her fingers with one hand and gently teasing her passage with the other. She felt a finger slowly enter her and she let out a low moan.

A second finger probed her entrance while the other hand began to massage her clit in circles, increasing the tempo as Zelda’s hips began to move on their own. 

She felt her orgasm slowly build to a crescendo, then she was shakily crying out as the waves of euphoria washed over her. She tucked her arm into her mouth to stifle the sound. 

The hands slowly pulled away, then returned with a warm towel. Romah cleaned her up with expert precision, then placed the towel back over the young woman. “Feel free to rest as long as you like, Princess.”

With that, the door closed and she was left alone. She felt so relaxed she fell asleep instantly.

When she awoke the sun was red in the sky, a clear sign that it was late afternoon. She felt so refreshed and alive! 

She hurriedly got dressed then exited the room, thanking Romah and leaving a generous tip before stepping out into the fading sunlight.

. . . .

Her relaxation was short lived. Link was leaning up against a building with his arms crossed waiting for her. She would have missed him completely if not for his bright blue eyes glaring at her as he stalked up to her. 

The smile left her face. “You didn’t even think to tell me you were going out for the day?!” he snapped.

What had gotten into him? He never spoke list this to her and she did not appreciate it. She could feel her temper rise again in annoyance. “Oh please. Gerudo is the safest place for me to wander alone.”

“And just what were you doing in there for so long?!” 

She whirled around on him and practically screamed in his face “I was getting a massage!”

“And did you go for the spa plan?!” he said accusingly. How did he know about- Oh. Ohhhhh oh. Oh no. 

“And what if I did?” she said turning her back on him and stomping toward the chief’s residence. 

He walked faster to keep up with her. “You did. Unbelievable.” 

“How dare you.” she spat, “How dare you judge me when you--”

“At least one of us is thinking of your reputation!” he retorted. 

She stopped dead and her voice became dangerously quiet. “I think I liked you better when you. Talked. Less.” and with that she stormed into the compound.

“Ah, Princess! I hope you enjoyed your afternoon!” Riju called from the throne. 

“It was amazing, Lady Riju,” she said too cheerfully, shooting daggers at Link, beside her. He refused to look at her and glared menacingly at the wall.

“Hmmm, did they use the sunburn cream on you? You still appear fairly red.”

“Oh yes, it worked miracles! I think I’m a little flushed from the brisk walk here. I didn’t want to keep you waiting any longer.”

Buliara kept looking from Zelda to Link, a small smirk barely hidden beneath the surface. Zelda wanted to smack that look right off her face.

Dinner was a lovely affair, aside from the chilly silence between Link and Zelda. It was good of no one to question it. 

They talked about current events, Riju asked questions about their journey but mostly they discussed allegiances and how they would be working together to rebuild Hyrule. Riju would like Hyrule to send voe soldiers from time to time to discourage the Yiga clan from getting too close to the city. Also, the vai got bored and needed husbands to order around, she mused.

There were plans for a renowned feast for the following evening, and Zelda would be the guest of honor, which she accepted graciously. 

They talked late into the evening, and eventually Link excused himself and left the vai to continue their discussions. Once Link had left, Riju asked Zelda about her great-grandmother, and a melancholy settled in the hall. 

“Oh, she was the strongest vai I had ever known. She was beautiful and smart, and my closest confidante. And completely fearless.”

she told a story of how Urbosa had taught her to race sand seals, and how the first time Zelda lost her seat and her seal had continued on without her. “Urbosa hadn’t even realized I wasn’t on the seal and she had to double back to find me spitting sand out of my mouth!” and they laughed together.

It was a great memory. It felt like it had happened only yesterday, yet, it was so long ago. A tear slid from her eye. “I loved her, very much.” She said quietly. 

A silence settled on the room. 

“Thank you, Princess, for indulging me. It is getting quite late.” and with that they retired to their rooms. 

A darkness settled over Zelda with each step. The room felt so quiet and lonely, even though she was still angry with Link’s feigned concern. 

She slipped out of her Gerudo clothes and into a long nightshirt, then stared at the dark ceiling until a restless sleep finally overtook her.

. . . .

_She and Urbosa were enjoying a beach day, somewhere on a shore she didn’t recognize. _

_“The voe, he promised he’d take care of you. I hope he is treating you well.” She said suggestively._

__

_“Why don’t you take care of me instead?” Zelda had said. _

__

__

_“Don’t be too hard on him. He is hard enough on himself.” and when Zelda turned to her to reply, she noticed that Urbosa was covered in blood. When she opened her mouth to speak, malice poured out. Zelda was frozen in place, helpless, and watched as the malice enveloped her friend. _

__

__

She woke up with a shout. She hadn’t had a bad dream in weeks. She got up and took a drink of the cool water, then shivered at the cool night air. She climbed back into bed but did not lie down.  
The tears started and she couldn’t make them stop. Silent tears turned into quiet crying, until the crying was sobs. 

“I can’t do it.” she sobbed to herself. “I can’t.”

She didn’t hear the door open or close. She barely felt the weight shift on the bed. She was only partially aware of the arms surrounding her and pulling her close. 

He rubbed her back soothingly. “I’m here.” Link said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

She held onto his arms while she continued to cry. 

“You’re safe, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

She nodded, wiping the tears from here eyes. “Don’t let me go” she blubbered.

"As long as you want me to," and he consoled her into the small hours of the night until she fell asleep in his arms, completely spent from they day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gerudo party and some alcohol sets the mood for some lowering inhibitions

She awoke to Link playing with her hair absently. She buried her face in his chest and breathed him in. She knew the moment wouldn’t last but she wanted so badly to just spend the day here, just like this. 

She felt him kiss the top of her head and she warmed instantly. He pushed the hair out of her face and moved to sit up. She protested and hugged him tighter. 

“You have to get up. It’s past noon, and people are going to wonder.”

“I don’t care” she mumbled into his shirt. 

He sighed. “Wrong answer, princess.” and with that he got up and dragged her out of bed. 

“Noooooooo” she protested, letting him pull her to her feet. They stood there, hugging close, not speaking, for a long time. 

“Are you still mad at me?” she said sheepishly.

He hugged her tight. “No, I was being stupid. I should have kept my mouth shut, you were right.”

“I just….I needed it, Link.” she said so quietly. 

“You deserve it, too. I just worry about your reputation.” 

Her eyes shot open. “Oh! I was talking about the day off.” she said quickly. “I didn’t mean-well, I mean, I guess I did, but--reputation?! Isn’t that out of your jurisdiction, hero?” He had said that last night, too. 

He blushed “A princess has certain expectations to live up to.”

She felt her temper rise and she pulled away from him to take a good look at him. “And my virtue, that you seem so concerned about, is still firmly intact! Unless you can tell me how I can lose my virginity to a WOMAN. ”

He backed off a little, but she wasn’t done.

“You can fuck whoever you want, but I am trapped in this stupid, frustrating, expectancy” she growled. “Goddess, I wish I wasn’t a princess!” She plopped onto the bed. 

Link didn’t move. He didn’t look at her. He didn’t defend himself, which was almost worse. 

“Goddess I’m starving,” she whimpered. 

“I’ll fetch some food,” Link said and let himself out of the room, which was just as well. She wasn’t talking about food. 

. . . .

Riju sent two of her most trusted servants to prepare Zelda for the evening. She was disappointed to learn she was expected to wear her royal garb this evening but didn’t protest too much. It was much too warm to wear at present but they had brought plenty of refreshments.

The vai spoke to each other in Gerudo. “The maidservant is quite fetching.” said the one brushing her hair. 

The other was massaging a sweet smelling oil into her skin. “I’d stay in bed with her all morning too if she were mine.” the other mused.

Zelda flushed with fury. “I suggest you mind your own if you want to keep your tongues.” she responded in perfect Gerudo. The two women began to fuss and apologize profusely.

“Of course, your majesty.” They had switched to Hylian and bowed low. “We meant no disrespect. We were simply admiring-”

“There is nothing to discuss here, that vai is my trusted protector and is ordered to be by my side at all times, unless I order her otherwise. That will be enough of your insulting speculations.”

She knew that the Gerudo were very ‘liberated,’ but that did not mean they should talk about a princess so suggestively. She could now understand Link’s earlier concern. He seemed to know an awful lot about Gerudo culture. Again she felt that pang of jealousy that came with the freedom to explore and just exist in the world. 

. . . .

She thought she would overheat, greeting the Gerudo in the Pavilion, but the sun was setting fast and the cool air was a relief. Riju and Bularia stood to one side, accepting gifts for the feast and chatting with the locals. Link stood to her left, doing his best to look attentive. 

This was the first truly royal display she had done since the defeat of Calamity. She forgot how much she hated shmoozing. She thanked everyone for receiving her so warmly and talked about the weather, reminding her how hot she was. She was showered with many compliments and more than a few eyed Link as well, which she had found annoying.

The feast was excessive and glorious. She ate way too much, especially sweets. Link looked genuinely happy stuffing his face below his veil. 

A woman named Ashai offered her and Link both a bowl of creamy soup, which was absolutely delicious. The woman smiled, quite pleased with herself. 

“This is a very special recipe, believed to have special properties to bring you closer to the one you want. I can teach you to make it, as it is said that those who master the recipe can master anything.” She looked sideways at Link. “Your vai is quite skilled at it. You should ask her to make it for you sometime.

Then she leaned in a little closer so only Zelda could hear. “You may find one of my relationship workshops to be...quite useful, in your quest for a voe, yes?” 

Zelda blushed, “Excuse me?”

Ashai smiled at her and then bowed “I hope to see you again, princess.” and she excused herself. 

Suddenly, the music changed and became more upbeat, and Riju smiled. “Have you ever attended a Gerudo celebration, Your Majesty?” 

“No, I would have been too young the last time I was here.” Gerudo parties had a reputation for being adult only, but she had forgotten all about that.

Tables were removed and the square erupted in dancing. 

“This is where I turn in for the night. Please stay and enjoy yourself.” and with that Riju retired. 

But this was no court dance. This was...borderline obscene. Her mouth dropped open as she watched the women gyrate their hips and dip low to the ground. She looked over to see Link as wide eyed as she must have been.

Bularia came over holding two frosty mugs, handing one to Zelda and one to Link. “This should help you loosen up a bit.”

Zelda took a tentative sip. “Wow, this is amazing.” It tasted like moonlight and honey, with a hint of fermented fruit. It had a bite at the end that was absolutely exhilarating. 

“Perfect, right?” Bularia said gesturing to Link who had his glass tipped up. “Slow down, hero. These are dangerous. Sneaks up on you.”

She settled in next to Zelda. And took a deep drink from her own cup. They watched the women move their hips in tantalizing circles on the dance floor. 

“Make up sex is the best, isn’t it?” she said in Gerudo, giving a mischievous look to Zelda, who spit out her drink.

“You are the second person to assume to speak too frankly, Bularia.” she said over the growing music. 

“Oh, come, Princess. Discretion is my middle name. The servants were thoroughly reprimanded for speaking of your...late arising this morning.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not even like that.”

The vai laughed. “Then what is it like?”

Zelda blushed. “We haven’t-not that it’s any of your business.” The sweet drink was making her tongue loose. 

“It would be a shame not to mount that stallion.” she said near Zelda’s ear to make sure that there was no way she could misunderstand her meaning. 

Zelda downed a large amount of her drink, feeling a little lightheaded. “Don’t be crude.”

Bularia smiled and called out to Link, “Come, Hero, let’s dance.” but he put up his hands in decline. She looked only slightly disappointed.

“Then allow me to borrow your vai,” she said, urging Zelda to finish her drink then beckoning her to the dance floor. 

She looked at Link over her shoulder before being dragged to the dance floor giggling. It wasn’t long before the music swept over her and she found herself moving in time with the music. Bularia seemed to be enjoying herself too, pressing her body slightly against Zelda, urging her to let loose just a little more. 

The drink was definitely influencing her, and she found herself laughing and flirting with the vai, but nothing too scandalous.

She stepped off the floor to get another of those delicious drinks, and took a big swig. Her dress was not made for that kind of movement. She looked around but didn’t see Link anywhere. He had apparently returned with a drink for her and shrugged with the two in his hands. She laughed. 

They didn’t speak, but they watched the vai become more and more bold and the dancing was becoming licentious. A group of vai stood off to the side, three or five women, she couldn’t tell, kissing and caressing each other. The woman she had talked to earlier, Ashai, was working her hands under the shirt of another vai. More than one top had been removed on the dance floor. 

Another guard, she thought her name was Barda, called to her from not too far away, holding up her drink. She smiled and they toasted a drink to each other, smiling. 

Zelda felt hot. And drunk. And the orgy breaking out in front of her was too much to bear. The vai were not at all shy in front of their princess. It was likely they forgot she was there. 

Link leaned into her ear to call over the the raucous noise. “We should go.” 

She felt constrained and bound by duty. “I’m not finished with my drink,” she said in defiance. Her eyes locked with two women hooked at the juncture of their thighs on the ground. They seemed to be quite enjoying grinding against each other. She couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan at the erotic sight. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped a little. Her skin was oversensitive. “The balcony from your room will be quieter.” he said. 

She went to stand and lost her balance. Oooookay, she was definitely drunk. Yep, time to go. 

She stumbled through the crowd but no one stopped her. They were all preoccupied.

Link helped steady her on the stairs, and she blurted out “I have to pee” as they reached her door. She stumbled to the bathroom and struggled to find the bottom of her dress. She swore. “I hate corsets.” She muttered. “Link,” she called, “Can you help me with this bloody thing!?” 

He helped her untie the corset and she shrugged out of her overcoat before jumping onto the toilet with a sigh. He gathered up the dress and returned it to her room. He was trying to fold the stupid thing when she kicked her shoes at him and crawled out onto the balcony, throwing her legs over the edge. 

He sat beside her, bringing her a glass of water, which she took gratefully. She was parched despite all she had drunk. He set one leg against the front front of hers protectively guarding her in case she topple forward. 

“I’m not that drunk.” she slurred.

He smirked, watching her carefully.

“That was wild.” she mused. He nodded, looking down into the courtyard. The amount of sex was insane. She could still make out some of the frenzy from up here. “If only someone would lick my pussy like that.” she muttered in Gerudo. 

Link laughed. “Who taught you to speak like that?!”

She would have been embarrassed if she wasn’t so drunk. She looked at him sharply. “And why not?” She leaned close to him, eyeing him in his vai outfit. There was something so….tantalizing, seeing him in in those form fitting garments. She had always thought of him as the epitome of manhood but feminizing him a little was a turn on she hadn’t expected. His muscles on display like some torment, beckoning her to caress them. Fuck it, why not.

She let her fingertips brush across his abdomen. It felt better than she had expected. He took in a breath and grabbed her hand. Just then she pitched backward and screeched.

Link moved fast, pulling her into him, tumbling onto the cold stone floor of the balcony. She lay sprawled on top of him laughing uncontrollably. 

“Saved again,” she said between guffaws. 

“Are you alright?” he said. His cheeks were flushed. 

“Yes yes, fine, thanks to my hero, as always.” She continued to laugh, She struggled to sit up but fell back with a thud. “Help me up, I”m stuck.”

He laughed too. “Uh, about that.” she laid her head on his chest for a moment, trying to right herself but everything was spinning. “I’m a little too drunk for this.”

She laughed again, moving her legs to straddle his torso and pushed herself up with her hands on his chest. She smiled wide at him, reaching down and removing his veil. 

“Someone could see me-” he protested, trying to grab it back from her. His face was so serious. Too serious. She sobered up slightly. She let herself drink him up in this position, beneath her, face flushed, that look on his face again. 

She let her hands move down his chest, back to his tight stomach, tracing his scars. “You’re very handsome,” she said almost sadly. 

“Don’t.” he said. She half expected him to slap her hands away but instead he gazed at her intently. She knew if she slid down just a little further, she would be able to repeat that morning on the road. 

“Don’t what?” she asked. She wanted to give in to her inhibitions. This felt so good, he looked so delectable.

He didn’t break eye contact with her. His eyes blazed in the moonlight. “Don’t tease me.”

She bit her lower lip. This was unexpected. The orgy below must have had quite the effect on him. “Link,” she said clearly, taking his hands and placing them on her waist. “Touch me.”

And he did, he let his hands wander her torso, touching her ribs and her stomach, but it wasn’t enough. She tugged at his shirt, she wanted to feel his naked skin. He caught her wrists in his hand. He was always spoiling her fun. 

He sat up, her hands gliding down his torso and over his erection. She gasped but he stole it out of her mouth with a desperate kiss. His hand cupped her bottom and he laid her back down. She wrapped her legs around him, willing him to her and he broke the kiss.

“You’re making it so difficult to resist you” he choked out, capturing her lips again. They writhed on the hard floor. 

“Then don’t.” She moaned in his ear. She slid her hand under his shirt but again he stopped her. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” he was breathing hard, his eyes searching her face, pleading with her. 

She sat up, pulling her shift over her head and this time he let her. She looked up at him and leaned on her forearms. Her world was spiraling but she could no longer tell if it was the drink or something more primal.

“Fuck,” he swore, “You’re so beautiful,” He sat back admiring her, running his hands from her neck down her chest and over her stomach. She arched into his touch, unclasping the bra in the back. He pulled the cloth from her chest and caressed her bare skin, cupping and massaging her breasts. 

“Ohhhhh,” she moaned, moving below him languorously. She could feel her nipples pull taught, and he bent his head to lick one, then the other. Her head fell back and she moaned louder. The party raged below them. He took her left nipple into his mouth and suckled on it gently, drawing out more noises from her. “Link!”

She was losing her mind. Her thighs clung to his hips and lifted on their own. He moved his tongue to her right nipple, licking the underside and descending across her ribs.

He licked and kissed down to her stomach, her skin burning like she was on fire and his lips felt like lightning wherever they touched. He mouthed a trail across the top of her panties and she could swear she felt herself grow wet. 

He bit the material and tugged at it with his mouth, looking up at her. His hands gripped her ass, lifting it and biting her cheeks lightly and she squirmed. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath against her sex.

His nose rubbed gently at her pubic bone, driving her wild. “You smell so good,” his voice was husky, full of lust. 

“Take them off.” she moaned. 

He responded by drawing them down her thighs slowly, his hands brushing over every inch of her. He sat up to look at her. She suddenly felt vulnerable under his gaze, her knees knocked together and she absently covered her chest. He kissed her knees and pulled her hands from her chest. “I’ve wanted to see you like this for so long, just let me look, please. Just this once.”

Her insides tightened, his hands ran over her breasts to stomach, over her hips and up her thighs, gently urging her inner thighs to part for him. She opened to him and he kissed the inside of her knees, kissing a trail to her junction before breathing hot air over her soft mound. 

She was breathing heavy in anticipation. “Just this once, let me taste a goddess,” he groaned in Gerudo, asking for permission.

She remembered the words she had spoken earlier, and blushed thinking he didn’t understand. So she repeated them but this time as a command.

“Link, make me feel good. I want your mouth on my pussy.”

And he buried his face in her warmth, she choked out a sob, feeling his hands spread her and kissing her pink swollen pearl. She grasped at the ground, her hands balling up as she tried to steady herself. 

“You taste so good” he moaned, probing her hole then sliding up to lap at her clit. His thumb teased at her entrance and she almost screamed. 

“You can put your fingers in me,” she said, practically begging him. 

“Is that okay?” he asked, teasing her dripping entrance while he stroked his tongue across her nub. She sank into the floor when he pressed his digit against her and slid right in. 

“Yes, oh Link, that’s so good. Just like that.” her hips lifted toward his mouth as he fingered her, she couldn’t stop herself, she was so close. 

She dug her fingers into his hair and continued to moan. She felt out of control. She was glad for the raging party below covering her cries. She held him to her as her whole body stiffened. Just a little more….

“Right there,” she pleaded. And he doubled down, flicking his tongue on the exact spot, driving her over the edge.

And she exploded. She screamed. She didn’t care, she needed to, she needed this. Her whole body shook, Link sank his fingers into her slickness as she continued to cum. He pressed his mouth around her clit and sucked and her thighs clenched around his head violently, drawing out her orgasm. 

She collapsed into a pool of bones and flesh. Her body jerked as he lapped up her juices and gave one last gentle kiss against her spent cunt. 

She couldn’t speak. That was mindblowing. He gently kissed up her stomach, nuzzled against her neck then kissed her on the lips. She could taste herself on him but she didn’t care. She hoped her eyes said what she could not. 

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. He laid her down gently and caressed her gently from arm, to hip, to buttocks. She couldn’t help but notice the tent in his sirwal. She weakly reached out to touch him. He grunted and she bit her lip, feeling him in her hand before he tucked it between his legs.

“It’s okay, this was for you,” he said, but his voice was raspy. 

“But you didn’t-”

He leaned down and kissed her “You’re too drunk for me to take advantage of you.” He slid to the floor so he could kiss her lips more fully. 

“I want you to feel good too.” she argued, then pouted. “You never let me touch you.”

“It’s fine. I am here to serve you.”

She was too tired to protest. “Job well done,” she said sleepily. His words were both a turn on and something she’d have to consider in the future, but she’d think about that in the morning.  
Her heavy lids closed and she fell into a deeply satisfied sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link struggles with his feelings and everyone has a hangover.

_. . . . Link . . . ._

He had drunk too much. Watching her sensual dance with the guard had made him think thoughts he knew he should be pushing out of his head. But the way she moved, so carefree, her hips swaying, her flirtatious laugh...He had had another drink trying to cool his brain while he watched her, but it had clearly backfired. 

He gulped as he watched her watch the crowd become more roudy, women were taking off their clothes and fucking in plain sight. It was no place for a princess, but they were both transfixed by the scene. 

And he couldn’t stop watching her and becoming aroused. He wanted her to look at him that way. Was that the noble pursuit talking? He was starting to get hard and needed to leave before his...voeness...was detected.

He had struggled not to tear off her clothes as he helped her out of her form fitting dress. He had followed her out onto the balcony hoping things were settling down in the courtyard. 

He hadn’t expected to hear her blurt out her desires so openly, even if she was speaking Gerudo. 

When she touched him, he started to strain against the bonds of his duty. They were both too drunk. But she was so insistent. 

He thought for sure he had fallen harder for her when she had tumbled on top of him, and he could not extract either of them from the compromising position. 

He knew he should push her away but he didn’t want her to stop, so instead he clung to his vow, that he would not let himself take pleasure from her. She was the princess, and it was deplorable that someone as base as himself would even consider burying himself inside her. 

So he complied with her wishes. He _wanted_ to. He worshipped her body. She was so beautiful, so perfect. And so lithe. The sounds she made, how wet she was, her taste. He couldn’t resist her.

He thought for sure he’d cum in his pants again when she touched his erection, but he knew he couldn’t let her. If he let her touch him, he would never stop. And that would end in disaster. He was already in way over his head.

He had hunted for his veil and left her room to let her sleep. He almost crashed into Bularia in the hall on her way to her room, supposedly. 

“Sa'oten,” she said quietly, staring openly at the bulge in his pants. He was caught. “I see the princess did not heed my advice. Come, hero.” she beckoned him to her room. 

He hesitated. 

From the end of the hallway she turned around. “Don’t worry, this will be our little secret. It appears you could use some...friendly advice of your own.”

His straining cock got the better of him. He was sure that if he tried to get himself off he’d be trying for weeks. He gave in to his need and followed her into her room and shut the door behind him.

She turned to him and immediately pulled his strained erection out of his pants, a slick trail of precum landing on her hand. She licked it off. She clearly wasn’t one to mess around. 

“It’s a shame she’d leave you in such a state.”

“She’s a virgin.” Link stated. 

“You poor thing. She should speak to Ashai. She’d teach her how to use that pretty little mouth,” and to make her point, she knelt in front of him and kissed the tip of his dick. 

She pulled his pants down the rest of the way and gestured toward the bed. He laid back as he was instructed and she took off her clothing. 

“It’s clear you love the girl. I will not disrespect that by mating you.” she said very matter of factly. She swung her hips over his and faced her luscious backside to him. “I won’t pretend I don’t want to fuck you, but fucking is all it should be.” and she guided his cock to her slick opening. 

It wasn’t nearly as wet as Zelda had been but it was warm and tight and he craved release. He was grateful for Bularia’s offer, and thrust up into her. She rose up and sank down on him, moaning quietly, varying speed. She used one hand to rub her clit and rolled her hips. Soon they were both seeking release. 

He closed his eyes and thought about Zelda, the way she had dug her heels in and raised her hips to his mouth, the trail of wet that dripped onto the stone as she came, calling his name.

He grasped Bularia’s hips as she settled onto him, squeezing her cunt around him in orgasm. 

It was enough to push him to the edge. He groaned, pulling out as his orgasm burst from his balls. She moaned as his hot cum spurted all over her backside. She settled down and wiped a strand from her ass, bringing it to her lips and licking her fingers clean. 

She tossed a cloth at him to clean up and then he left, leaving her with a “Sarqso” before rushing off to the bathroom to take a cold shower and head to bed himself.

. . . .

Zelda woke up late the next morning alone. She squinted at the light coming in through the window and winced. Goddess, her head hurt. She was parched. 

She rolled over, feeling the silk sheets against her naked skin.

Her brain shut off for a second. She was naked. 

The wild night came back to her in a rush. 

Oh, goddess.

Did she and Link...? 

She blushed. No, they hadn’t, but she remembered what he did to her. For her....

Oh, goddess. 

A smile spread across her face and she sat up. She slid out of bed and grabbed the glass of water off the table. Her clothes were in a neat pile beside the glass.

She giggled, wrapping the sheet around herself and slipping out of her room to the bathroom to wash up. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Riju laughed at her entire court being down for the count. Voltfruit juice was apparently great for hangovers, but it had quite the bite and was hard to swallow. 

Once she had some food in her stomach she started to feel better. Link came down completely disheveled, She downed her juice to hide the smile on her face. She wished she had a veil to hide behind.

“Gerudo parties are quite lively, aren’t they?” Lady Riju said brightly. “If you are feeling better, you should consider the seal races before leaving.”

“Thank you so much for the offer, Lady Riju, but we should be going. We have already taken advantage of your hospitality.

“Nonsense, a day to rest and recoup would be sensible. I hear you are on your way to Rito, an extra day before your travels will be no trouble at all.”

The seal races were so much fun, she was glad she had a chance to enjoy them. Even Link’s solemn exterior melted away and they argued about who would win the next race. It was almost like the old days.

The reigning champion challenged Link but he declined. 

“Did she just call you...former champion?”

He nodded, the corners of his eyes smiling. “You should race!” He shook his head. “Why not?”  
He gestured to his head. She laughed.

“How many did you have last night?” 

He looked at her wide eyed for a moment. “How many what?” 

“Drinks, silly.”

He held up 4 fingers. She laughed again.

. . . .

They enjoyed one more dinner with Lady Riju but declined libations for obvious reasons. Zelda showered Riju with gratitude for her hospitality and promised to keep in touch, as they would be leaving early the next morning.

Link tried to bid Zelda goodnight but he should have known better. She beckoned him in and he followed, blushing. 

She was relieved when he agreed to lay his head in her lap. She gently pulled his veil off and ran her fingers through his hair. 

He reached up and touched her hand, pulling it to his face and kissing her palm.  
She moved his head and slid down next to him. She was afraid if she said anything she’d ruin the moment. He pulled her in close and she fell asleep with her head on his arm.

_“I am so proud of you, princess. You will make a strong queen, one that even Riju looks up to. And I see that the voe hero has finally taken care of you properly. His mouth is sweet, is it not?” Urbosa laughed in her dream then disappeared._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Rito, Zelda finally gets her hands on Link.

The next two days of travel were easy. If it wasn’t for the ruined towns they sometimes came across she could almost believe everything was back to normal. He was more himself out here in the wilds. And she felt like she could be. 

She loved watching him. He made everything look so easy out on the road. She spent some time poring over the Sheikah Slate, asking questions about places he had captured photos of. She worried about how things were going at the castle. 

“That’s my princess.” he said, huddled in a blanket with her on the second night. They had found shelter in a cave as a thunderstorm raged outside. He rubbed her shoulders absently. She tilted her head up for a kiss. 

“Do you know when your coronation will be?” He asked quietly. 

“No. I’m not ready.” She buried her head into his chest. “Can’t we just do this forever?”

He laughed. “What, aren’t you tired of being on the road like this all the time?”

She shook her head. 

He kissed the top of her head. “I am.”

She had spent so little time thinking about what he wanted once this was all over. “And where do you want to go, when we’re done with this tour?”

“I have a place in Hateno village now. But… if you want me to stay on in the castle. I can continue as your royal guard.”

“No.” She looked up at him, searching his face. “What do you want?”

“It’s not up to me.”

“You saved Hyrule. As the future queen, it is my wish that you have whatever you desire.” She said lightly.

He looked away. “I can’t have what I want.”

Her heart ached. “If it’s in my power to give, I will. I swear.” 

He turned back to her and nuzzled her ear. “I just want to be close to you.”

Her eyes leaked. “Me too," and they locked lips in a passionate kiss.

Now, if she could just figure out a way to bend the rules and keep a lover. 

. . . .

Rito Village was alive and vibrant. Their disbelief over her return was followed by Link abashedly explaining who he was. She laughed at the idea that he hadn’t bothered to tell them when he came for Medoh.

All the same, the Rito were wonderful and she enjoyed meeting them and their families. The family dynamic had always been so fascinating to her. She remembered flirting with Revali over a hundred years ago and how he spoke about the many mates who had tried to win his affections and failed. He was quite handsome, and he knew it. Something of a playbird, she teased him at the time.

Chief Kaneli shared the stories of old in front of the flock and they all listened attentively while matching up Link with the Hero of Hyrule. He was amiable and had many ideas of how Hyrule could help Rito prosper. He was excited to reestablish trade and to encourage archery again. 

“Rito archers are the elite. Many of the younger generation are interested in adventure and glory. It would honor us all if they could be useful in the royal archery. We have arranged for a competition while you are here at the flight range for tomorrow.”

They had a family style dinner and were serenaded by a group of young chicks. Their songs were truly a delightful and Zelda showered them with compliments. 

They were offered a private roost with two hammocks. Zelda remembered that Rito were very conservative and proud, and so this arrangement should have been expected, but she felt disappointed all the same. Link helped her into hers, climbed into his own and insisted it was for the best. 

The night air was cold, and even with the Rito down blankets she still shivered. She climbed out of her hammock and swung a leg up into Link’s.

He protested, but grabbed onto her thigh with one hand and her arm with another to steady her as she struggled to get off the ground. “Move over, it’s freezing.” and she fell in on top of him. 

He moved over for her as she settled in with her back to him and they laughed quietly. They were cocooned, swaying slightly. Their bodies were pressed together, his arm around her waist and she melted into him. 

It wasn’t long before she could feel a swell against her backside. She smiled wickedly and ground her butt against him slowly. 

He buried his nose in her hair. “Not nice.” he whispered.

She moved his hand underneath her shirt and up to her breast. He cupped it gently and breathed a little heavier. “This is not the place for this,” he reprimanded but he didn’t stop. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she gasped.

“I promise I’ll be quiet.” she moaned, turning her face toward him. Their lips met momentarily, and he kissed her jaw and her neck. 

His hand left her chest and slid down her hip and across the backside of her leggings. 

“Hmmm” she whispered. He cupped her buttocks and squeezed gently and shushed her. She pressed back into his erection. His left hand snaked over her torso and slid beneath her shirt. He squeezed her other breast while his right hand slipped into her panties. 

He slowly circled her clit with his fingers, driving her crazy. He dipped his finger into her cunt and spread her wetness. Her hips pressed forward and he nibbled her shoulder. Goddess, how did he know just what she wanted?

She could feel her orgasm swell, and the sensation of his hot breath against her ear and his hard cock against her backside drove her over the edge. 

He covered her mouth and hushed her as she came, slowing his fingers to a stop.  
She could feel his heart beating against her back. He gently withdrew his hand and she watched him lick her cum off of his fingers. 

She turned over and set the hammock to swaying again. Her eyes were hungry. She wanted to make him feel the way she did.

“You are incredible.” He kissed her. 

It felt so good snuggling close to him. She let her hand roam under his shirt, touching his chest and taut stomach. She dipped her fingertips below the waist of his pants.

“Zelda, no.” he said, but he didn’t try to restrain her. 

“Do you really not want me to?”

He didn’t answer. 

“I want to,” she whispered, “I want to so bad.” 

“Not in Rito,” he groaned, her hands rubbing over the bulge in his pants. She shifted her hip back to give her hand more room. Again he didn’t move. She wondered if his resolve was breaking.

She tugged at the pants straining around his erection. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

He kissed her, tangling his hand in her hair and thrust his tongue into her mouth suggestively. She slipped her hand below the waistband and ran her fingertips through the wiry hair and felt his manhood against the back of her hand.

He shifted his hips and pulled his pants down his thighs, his dick springing free and settling against her thigh. She tentatively touched the hardness and he leaned back into the hammock. 

She traced a line from the underside up to the tip and felt something slick against her fingers. 

“Uh,” his voice strained. 

She leaned over and licked his neck. “You have to be quiet, remember?” He nodded his head furiously and let out a shaky breath when she wrapped her hand around his length and moved gently up and down. She was surprised at how soft the skin was, but the flesh beneath was so hard.  
Hard for her. 

“Does that feel good?” She whispered. She wished it wasn’t so cold, so she could see what she was doing, but the sensory deprivation made it that much more provocative.

“Yeah,” he groaned. It was a sound she had never heard before. He slid his hand over hers, guiding her hands up and down his cock, showing her the way he liked it. 

“This is so hot,” she breathed in his ear. He bucked up into her hand, breathing hard, trying to keep quiet. She watched his face contort in complete pleasure in the moonlight.

“If you keep this up I’m going to-” he rasped. 

“Oh Link, yes, cum for me.” 

And as if on command, he stiffened, straining into her hand and pressing against her hip. He strangled a sound and buried his face in her chest. She felt something hot and wet on her hands, could feel him throbbing his release. When he was finished, she absently rubbed his semen into her abdomen. 

He kissed her hotly and tucked himself back into his pants. “Wow.” he said. 

“Oh goddess, that was so fucking sexy,” she said quietly. 

They kissed, tongues intertwining and breathing in tandem. She clenched her thighs together, trying to will herself to calm down. She couldn’t believe she was ready to go again. She slid a leg between his and they lay together. 

She was so grateful he didn’t fight her for once. 

. . . .

She stretched lazily the next morning and easily swung out of the hammock. She changed into her warm doublet and the snowquill pants that Nekk had gifted her. She blushed, noticing the white blotch on her favorite leggings. She wondered if it would come out...She tucked them into the bottom of her pack for now and headed to breakfast.

The archery contest was fun. Rito lined the top of the rock face and she was offered a seat with the wives of the champions in the pavilion. She had looked around for Link, but the women informed her that he was to enter as one of the champions. 

It was both exhilarating and terrifying to watch. She thought for sure that Link would plummet to his death at any given moment, but he held his own with the use of his paraglider. Teba had won the competition and no one was surprised. Harth came in second and Link was named an honorable mention. 

The wives cooed and congratulated Zelda on his victory, which she thought was odd.

The next day, they headed north to attempt a bit of Shield surfing on some of the beginner slopes. Link was a great teacher, but eve so Zelda was terrified of careening out of control, but Link somehow managed to always catch her. 

It was so cold, she was glad for the extra layers and the sunshroom tea. She sat very close to Link in order to suck up his body heat, and he never protested, even in the presence of others. 

It made her heart very happy.

During their farewell dinner, she spoke with Amali, whom she learned was a traveling Rito’s wife. 

“Have you taken him to bed yet?” she asked. 

“What?” Zelda said, sure she did not hear her correctly.

“Pardon me, that was not entirely what I meant. Of course Hylians have different mating rituals. I forgot myself. Do forgive the intrusion. I only meant that it is clear you have found your roosting partner.”

“A, what?” Zelda said, flushing a little. She took a bite from her fish meuniere. 

“Roosting partner, you know, your life mate. We don’t see many outsiders here so it’s been quite interesting seeing you two together. It’s true I don’t know much about your culture, but, he is basically preening for you. It’s so sweet.”

Zelda realized that in the last hundred years, most of the realm has forgotten the rules of royal courting. She stopped chewing. She had been holding herself to antiquated expectations, and perhaps that was Link’s issue, too. 

“Thank you.” Zelda said, turning to her friend and squeezing her hand. 

Amali looked slightly confused but she smiled. 

The conversation turned to other much lighter subjects, and Amali was pleased to receive an invitation to join the royal court when Hyrule Castle was in working order. 

Link did not complain when she climbed into his hammock that evening. They nuzzled together and made their plans for leaving in the morning. Their legs and arms tangled in an embrace and they slept comfortably warm in their little cocoon.

_“Well well, I never did know what you saw in him.” Revali said from the cockpit of Medoh._  
_“You didn’t really give him a chance, though.” she chided._  
_“I think he lived up to his end of the deal. He literally died for you.”_  
_“So did you.”_  
_“Ah, yes, but he would do it again.”_  
_Revali gave her a quick hug before pushing her out of Medoh._  
_She screamed as she plummeted, but he laughed._  
_“Oh Princess, spread your wings. You’re ready”  
_ _And the next thing she knew, she was floating over Hyrule._


	11. Chapter 11

They spent three days on the road, backtracking to stay out of the tundra and spending the evenings in the stables, which of course meant they were to sleep apart. She hadn’t had a nightmare since Gerudo. 

At least once on the journey, they had found themselves in a secluded grove. She hadn’t meant to seduce him, but a few kisses quickly turned into a passionate makeout session. 

He went down on her, sliding to the ground while she sat on a boulder with her legs spread wide. She had cum quickly, his gaze intense as he watched her, but he still refused to let her touch him. 

She found this peculiar but also infuriating. When they were back on the road, she let her curiosity get the better of her and she asked him point blank why he always refused to let her return the favor. 

“I am here to please you, and I could never deny you whatever you wanted. It’s not your responsibility to please me. Besides,” he glanced at her and smiled suggestively “I really enjoy doing it.”

She blushed. “Well, what if I want to?”

He stopped Epona and she pulled the reigns of her steed to a stop a few feet ahead of him. 

“Want to what?” He said. 

“T-to..” she was so embarrassed. He was going to make her say it. “To please you?”

He looked around, careful not to make eye contact. “Why would you take a risk like that? It’s bad enough if they catch me, but your reputation-”

“Oh fuck my reputation.” she was so exasperated. “No one even knows the rules anymore!”

A slight smirk spread across his face. “You know, I always liked it when you were defiant. But it’s still a bad idea.”

He had climbed down from Epona and he began to walk off the road. He looked back at her. “Well, are you coming?” She hopped down and ran after him.

“Where are we going?” 

“To hunt dinner,” he said, walking up to a tree and uprooting some endura carrots. It wasn’t long before they had enough carrots and radishes for stew and a couple for the horses. Link still had some deer meat from the last hunt. She thought for sure they’d head back but they had wandered into an abandoned monster encampment. 

“We can set up camp here for the night.” he called the horses and they came trotting over, accepting their carrots and crunching happily. 

They cooked dinner together. She smiled at the way he hummed to himself while cooking. After dinner, Link kept the fire going to deter monsters and wildlife, but she knew there wasn’t much to worry about these days. They had rarely come across monsters during their weeks on the road. 

He poured water into a second pot so they could clean up with warm water before bed. They set up inside the skull for the evening, which at first made her uneasy, but it was convenient and provided shelter from the elements. Link lit a hanging lamp with a fire arrow. 

They settled down together wrapped in a blanket, looking at the fire. They were perhaps two days away from Hyrule Castle, and she wasn’t looking forward to returning. She turned her mind back to her conversation with Amali. She thought about all of the realms they had visited, and how each handled romantic relationships.

“The Rito are so romantic.” she said, thinking aloud. 

“Hmm?” he queried. 

“Did you know that they mate for life?” 

“Really?”

“And it’s the women who choose their partner.” She looked up at him, searching his face to see if he was paying attention yet. “And she chooses the man who will protect her.”

He opened his eyes and shifted slightly toward her. 

“She chooses the one who makes her feel safe.”

He was clearly listening closely to her now.

“And the Gorons, they choose their mates based on friendship. They don’t seem to have much propensity for sex, but partnership is very important to them.”

She ventured on, “I don’t know much about Zora, but the Gerudo-” she flushed a little, knowing she was giving a bit more away than she needed to, “Well, I admire their freedom to take any partner that appeals to them. And they are so confident in their-”

“Did you sleep with Urbosa?” Link asked. She blushed bright red in response. “I kind of figured by your reaction when I mentioned her name a while back…”

“She was my first.” Zelda pressed her burning cheek against his chest.  
Link laughed, to her dismay.

“Don’t laugh at me! Hey!” He laughed louder.

“I’m sorry, Prin- Zelda.” He hugged her. “It’s just that...she was my first, too.”

“She- what?” and the realization made her giggle as well. They laughed at the ridiculousness of their friend’s proclivity for virgins.

After they quieted a little, Zelda continued. “I think we should rewrite the Hylian rules. I can incorporate a little of each culture. They’re all beautiful. Well, except I don’t know much about Zoran-”

“I do.” Link said. 

Oh, of course he did. “That’s right, you were betrothed to Mipha before all of-” she gestured around them. 

“Mmmmyeah, a little from her” he spoke softly now.

She pulled away from him to get a better look at his face. He didn’t make eye contact with her. He seemed to have something he wanted to say. 

“Who else?”

The smile dropped completely from his face. She was growing concerned. 

“For the most part, Zora take on a mate, but can also choose a paramour, if they are discreet.” he looked at her pointedly. “They mark their mates with a bite.” 

Her eyes narrowed. What was he saying to her?

“I wouldn’t recommend adopting the mating bite,” he said, trying to break the serious mood.

Zelda pulled Link’s shirt off of his shoulder. “That mark-” she said, running her hands over it. He winced.

“Yeah, so, about that.”

“Why didn’t you TELL me!?” she said. 

He snapped shut like a book.

“Is that why you keep turning me down?” she said, tears in her eyes now.

“No!” he said, pulling her chin up and setting his forehead against hers. “No.”

“Oh goddess, I feel so stupid.” her breath caught in a sob.

“Hey, no. You’re not listening.” 

She pressed her lips together and pushed the tears out of the corner of her eyes.

“They can take a paramour.” 

She waited. She was afraid to speak.

“As in, a secondary partner.”

She let that sink in. That was good, wasn’t it? If he was a secondary, there was no reason he couldn’t have other lovers.

She thought about this for awhile. She thought about being with Link. Could she make him a paramour? She wasn’t sure if that’s what she wanted yet, but it was a solid option. 

“Oh. Well.” she perked up. “That certainly has its advantages.” she said thoughtfully. 

Link let out a sigh and hugged her close. “I promise I wasn’t keeping it from you. it just...I don’t know, this is so complicated. It seemed irrelevant.”

He left a lot unsaid. She knew their budding relationship was impossible. At least, it would have been before the defeat of Calamity. It was easier then, because she was convinced her feelings were one-sided and she was determined to suffer in silence. He would marry Mipha and she would marry...someone her father chose. But now, everything was different. It really was complicated.

She searched out his lips and gave him a slow, sweet, longing kiss. 

He kissed her back, crushing her lips against his. He nipped her lower lip and she moaned, opening to let his tongue delve into her mouth deliciously. 

And then he was disrobing her for the second time that day. She pushed his hands away and he broke the kiss to look at her inquiringly. 

“You are going to let me take care of you.” she said with an air of confidence she didn’t feel like she had. 

He gulped. She tugged his shirt up, and he helped her take it off, tossing it to the side. She ran her hands over his naked flesh, admiring his physique. She was beginning to appreciate his scars. Some of them were for her. Some of them- well, some of them had stories of their own. Maybe she’d ask him more about his Zoran lover another day. But today, she wanted him all to herself. 

He groaned, letting her caress him for the first time. She bent her head and kissed the scars across his chest and abdomen. She straddled his legs to get better purchase. He leaned back on his forearms, his muscles on display for her as she drank in the sight of him. 

“I thought Gerudo Link was hot,” she said, her fingertips producing goose flesh wherever they touched. "But I think I am going to enjoy naked Link even more." She said, sliding down his legs to remove his pants. Link lifted his hips to help her remove them, and she bit her lower lip as he kicked them off, letting her see him in his naked glory for the first time. She gaped at his manhood, finally getting to see it for the first time. 

“Goddess,” she breathed. She caught him looking at her with ice blue eyes. The sun had set by this time and the light of the fire danced over the planes of his body. He looked unapologetic in this vulnerable state. 

He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her so hard that she could feel her toes curl. He reached back and unclasped her bra with expertise. She let it fall away and he touched her breast, weighing it in his hand. She moaned and closed her eyes momentarily, he grasped her ass and pulled her to him, capturing her nipple in his mouth. 

She groaned and arched her back, her hips pushing into his hands and her breast into his mouth. She could feel her panties get wet. Dammit, how did he do this to her? 

But she was on a mission. With every ounce of power she could muster, she pushed his mouth away from her and he retreated reluctantly. 

“I said you’re going to let me please you first.” she felt drunk on lust. He gave in easily, settling back on his forearms again. His erection laid against his stomach, and she stared for another minute before reaching out to touch it.

“Hhnnn” he moaned, arching into her touch. His eyes were half lidded as he watched her touch him. A small pool of liquid was already forming on his abdomen. She wrapped her hand around his dick the way he had showed her just a few short days ago, and he bucked into it.

He sank back on the ground and moaned at the ceiling. A generous stream of precum coated her fingers, and she remembered his words from earlier that afternoon. 

_I love the way you taste._ She licked her lips, wondering how he would taste. She settled herself between his knees and bent her head over the tip of his cock. She licked it tentatively, a string of lust between her tongue and the tip. 

He groaned again. His forearm covered his face, which she found hot and a little disappointing. She wanted to watch him, even if she could only see him in the moonlight and dying flame of the fire. 

She kissed the tip and he squirmed “Fuck” he grunted. She let her tongue slide up and down the length before enveloping the head with her lips. He tasted like sweat and salt, with a hint of something almost metallic. It was indescribable. Her hand slid down to the base and glided her mouth down more. 

She wasn’t opposed to the taste or smell, but she loved the way he twitched in her mouth. She could become addicted to the noises he made as she moved her hand in time with her mouth. She knew she couldn’t take his whole length into her mouth but judging from the carnal noises issuing forth it was still good. 

She thought about what she knew about oral sex. Urbosa had always said hands and mouth were best, and that men loved having their balls massaged gently. She decided to try it, sliding her index and thumb down to the root of his manhood, using her palm to gently lift and feel the sack beneath. 

He bucked his hips gently up into her mouth. “I need to cum” he strained. 

She continued to move her mouth on him, feeling him swell and stiffen. She remembered the wetness he had left on her hand and wondered what it would be like to have that on her tongue. To really taste him. 

He tried to pull out as he stiffened but she continued, stroking him with her hands while keeping her mouth over the tip. “I want to taste you.” she moaned, sucking on his head until he called out and she felt spurts of hot liquid on her tongue and throat. 

She swallowed, but he kept cumming and it was just too much. She pulled her lips off with a pop and he finished on her hands and his stomach until with a final thrust, he collapsed. 

He breathed heavily and she held onto his cock for a few moments, feeling it soften slightly. She loved the way it felt in her hands and her mouth. She decided she liked it even better than eating pussy.

She grabbed a rag they had used for their dishes to clean up the corners of her mouth and her hand. She scooped up the rest of his semen off of his stomach and tossed the rag aside. 

Her panties were absolutely soaked now. 

“I want to do that more often.” she declared, lying down next to him with her hand tucked between her legs. 

He let out a breathy laugh and touched her cheek. He kissed her with gratitude and studied her, seeing her pert nipples and her hand tucked between her legs. 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” He asked.  
She flushed and nodded. No one had talked so frankly to her since Urbosa and it turned her on even more.

“Can I watch?” he asked. Her mouth went dry and she nodded again. 

He helped her out of her form-fitting leggings. He flipped onto his side to get a better look at her and spread her thighs apart. She was on her back, feeling exposed. He kissed her shin and rubbed her, thigh to calf, in encouragement. 

She slowly ran her hand over her stomach and over the curls of hair at her pubic bone. She was already swollen and ready, and she easily touched herself without spreading her lips. Her breath hitched at the sensation and she began to rub small circles around the hood of her clit. She arched her breasts up to the cool night air. Her nipples were taut and begging for attention. 

With her free hand, she played with one nipple, rolling it between her fingers before switching to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. She moaned, getting more turned on when she saw Link enjoying the show.

Link sat up, resting his cheek on the inside of her knee and caressing her thigh.  
She let a finger slip inside her and pulled it out, she pressed in a second and marveled at how wet she was. She could feel it drip down to her asshole and she sighed.

It was then that she noticed Link was touching himself, his erection had returned and he was jerking himself off, watching her. 

The sight was so erotic, she began to rub her thumb over her clit while her fingers worked inside her. “Oh Link.” she said, watching him watching her get off.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said. He said that to her a lot. He scooted toward her, taking his cock in his right hand and sliding his left middle finger of his other hand over her clit as she fucked herself. 

Her fingers moved vigorously as additional fingers touched her “Right here?” he said, touching her right above the swollen pearl, exactly where she had been touching herself moments earlier. 

“Yeah,” she whined, feeling herself get closer to the edge.

“I want to watch you cum.” he rasped. 

“Yes.” her voice was so strained. 

He leaned over her and kissed her nipple, drawing out another groan as she thrust her fingers inside frantically. Between his ministrations and her own, she finally reached her peak, leaning back and crying out “yes yes yes.” like a chant, her thighs clamping shut, trapping both her hand and Link’s between her legs. 

At the same time she heard Link cry out, he pressed the tip of his cock to her ankle and blew his load, letting it trickle down her foot. 

They leaned against each other, trying to catch their breath. 

After a few minutes, Link dislodged his hand from between her legs and gave her thigh a squeeze. He reached for the rag again and wiped the evidence of his second orgasm from her.

She was completely spent and, she realized with some embarrassment, that the bedroll beneath her was soaked through. 

“Uhm,” she said. Link reached down and felt the wet spot. 

“Wow,” he sounded impressed. “Here, let me switch you,” he said, putting his underwear and tunic back on. She tried to protest but he insisted. He helped her into her nightshift and then up onto shaky legs and turned the bedroll over. 

“Uhm, do you need to...clean up?” he asked her. She nodded and he led her outside. He let her lean against him so she could use some of the water he had heated to clean herself as best she could. 

He handed her a towel and she wiped herself dry. She washed out her panties and hung them on a stick to dry near the fire overnight. 

She felt like chuchu jelly. He easily picked her up and carried her back into the shelter, setting her down softly onto the bedroll. He laid the towel over his side before flopping down beside her. He pulled the blanket up around them and kissed her shoulder, hearing him murmur something incoherent as she slipped from consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have read up to this point, then this chapter is your reward.  
Link and Zelda return to the castle.  
There may also be sex.

They spent the last day on the road all over each other, as if they were trying to convey something they were afraid to say aloud. They did not discuss how they would handle this in the castle. Zelda was still unsure how to manage it but she was determined to figure out a way.

When they finally reached the castle, they were met by people from all over Hyrule. Banji met them at the stables, so excited to take on the role of stable master. Zelda thanked him warmly declaring that the horses were in his capable hands. Link excused himself to help Banji, vowing to catch up with her later.

Paya greeted Zelda as she entered the castle, having been sent by Impa to oversee the work at the castle. She had assembled a team of Hylians to help clean and redecorate the west wing. “Your chambers are ready for you, Princess.” Paya said shyly. “A little sparse but livable.”

She recognized others from their travels, and there were a number of Gorons bustling around, removing rubble and bracing walls. She was overwhelmed with all of effort; great pains had been made to try to keep it exactly as it had been, which was a sweet gesture, she thought. Her exhaustion hit her like a bokoblin club and she dismissed Paya, flopping onto her bed before the door had even closed.

And then she cried. She didn’t know she needed to but once she started she couldn’t stop. She was overpowered with emotions: sadness at what she had lost and the emptiness of the home that had once been her prison, relief that the worst was over, and gratitude for all that had remained. And beneath it all, she was still unsure what to do with her feelings for Link. She wished someone would just tell her what to do. 

She didn’t see Link for the rest of the day. Likely he was busy helping take care of things around the castle. She had been left alone to recuperate from the journey and she was grateful for the peace and quiet and a warm comfortable bed. 

She wandered the rooms, trying to stay out of the way of the builders, and just taking it all in. Some of the rooms were completely impassable, and she wondered if maybe they should just leave them to decay, like a physical reminder of the pain she felt from her loss. Mostly people avoided her completely, and she silently thanked Paya for clearly telling them to leave her. 

Without realizing it, her feet had taken her to her father’s study. She looked around the wreckage and sank to the floor to let the tears fall freely. She wouldn’t apologize for her grief. She wanted to sit with it and let it consume her. 

Paya had found her and helped her from the floor. Hours must have passed as the sun was the gold of late afternoon. Paya walked her to her room and ordered dinner to be brought to her.  
She ate it without tasting it. She climbed out of her study window and sat on the edge to watch the sun set. 

She felt his presence before she heard him. 

“Where have you been all day?”

Link sat down beside her. “Helping with the Guardhouse.” He handed an apple to her but she waved it away. “How are you?”

“Fine.” she said, closing off. He lifted her chin and turned her to face him. His eyes were bright with worry. “No, really, I’m fine. I mean, I cried a lot.”

He let her chin go and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“We will need to be careful from now on.” she said quietly.

“I know.”

“I don’t want to.”

He bit into the apple and chewed.

“I’ll always leave my study window unlocked.” 

He looked at her as he swallowed. “We can’t. It’s too risky.”

Her anger flashed. “You know I sleep better with you.”

“We can get you a proper bedmate. Paya-” her glare stopped him. He sighed. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

She smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek, then they went inside.

. . . .

A couple of months had passed and she was starting to get pressure about the coronation. 

“You can’t put it off forever, Your Highness.” Impa chided. She had come from Kakariko to make the case, as Zelda had stopped responding to her letter inquiries. “The castle is mostly in working order now, you need to step into your role. And I am too old to continue this journey. I will stay as your advisor, if you will.”

Zelda glanced over at Link, who had taken his place by her side as her personal royal guard again. She had asked him if he wanted a promotion but he had turned it down, insisting his place was beside her. Besides, he mused, he had had enough adventure for one lifetime. 

Impa followed her gaze. “He deserves his place by your side.” 

“Huh?” Zelda said, tearing her eyes away to look at the old woman. 

Impa laughed. “I may be old but I remember being young. However, it would be unwise to pursue that further.” 

Zelda flushed and closed her mouth tight.

Impa had reminded her on more than one occasion that she should start to seriously think about taking a husband once the coronation was over. There were plenty of descendants of royal families but she couldn’t stomach the thought. She insisted they work on one thing at a time and Impa conceded.

“Now, I was thinking that the first year anniversary of the defeat of Calamity Ganon might make for an appropriate celebration.”

Zelda could agree with that. 

She threw herself into planning in order to distract herself from her thoughts. She and Link had fallen into a distance during the day that was broken each evening when they should have been sleeping. He would always be gone when she awoke, and he drove her crazy, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more and it was getting harder to hold her resolve. 

His caresses were becoming more desperate as well, and it wasn’t the first time that she had thought she should put a stop to their tryst. It was selfish of her, but of all of the things she would have to do for the kingdom, giving up Link was one sacrifice she was not willing to make. It broke her heart just thinking about it.

One day, Link invited Zelda on a field trip and she jumped at the chance. It had been too long since she had a chance to relax for a day and get out of the castle. They sat under a tree and ate lunch, talking about their days and the upcoming coronation, just a few months away. 

“Impa says you will need to take a husband eventually.”

Zelda’s stomach lurched. “I’d rather not.”

Link smiled ruefully. “A queen’s duty, I suppose.”

She brushed her hand down his arm and interlaced her fingers with his. “I wish it could be you.”

“Don’t say that.” 

She leaned over him just then, her face in his. “Link,” she said. “Why not? Don’t you deserve it after all you have done for the kingdom? Don’t I deserve what I want?”

“What about what I want?” he queried, searching her face. She flushed. 

“You could rule beside me-” she made a lame attempt to convince him. She honestly couldn’t even convince herself. 

He pulled her closer to him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her.  
“I’d be a terrible king.” he nuzzled her cheek. “I belong in the royal guard. I wouldn’t know what to do, I have no training or desire to be in the public eye.”

“You could just love me.” she said quietly. 

He ran his hands down to her buttocks and slid over the smooth fabric of her riding leggings. He pulled her into his lap. “Isn’t it obvious that I do?” 

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. As their mouths became more insistent, she felt him press her to his growing erection. Her breath caught as she ground against him. He moaned. 

She stopped and took a shaky breath. “It’s not enough.”

He nibbled her lip. “Hmm?”

“I want it to be you. I want you to make love to me.” 

“We can’t. Not here.” He laid kisses across her neck and groped her breast through her shirt. 

“Tonight then.” she said. She had made up her mind. She might have to marry someone else but she could still give her body to him. She wanted him to be her first, damn the rules.

. . . .

That evening couldn’t come fast enough. She dismissed the staff for the night, changed into her nightshift and waited. He was later than usual and she was worried he was going to stand her up. IN a fit of nervous energy, she opened the window and slid out to watch the stars. 

He landed beside her in his familiar manner. She smiled nervously. He held his hand out and she took it, following him through the window. 

They had barely made it into the study when he pounced on her, pressing her against the desk. His hands grasped her supple ass and pulled her up onto the desk, books scattering as she spread her legs and pulled him to her. 

It was finally happening. She was already wet and her nipples splayed prominently through the thin fabric of her gown. He massaged her breasts and kissed her hotly. 

“Are you sure?” He said, pulling back and looking at her desperately. 

“Yes,” she almost didn’t recognize her own voice. She pulled his shirt up over his head and ran her hands up and down his muscular chest and tight stomach. She followed the curve of muscle from his hip to his groin and felt for the laces, tugging them loose. He had stopped to watch her and she smiled up at him shyly. 

His eyes were wild with lust as he tore the gown from her body. He kissed down her and kneeled beneath her. He touched her apex and she gasped. “You’re so wet already.” He teased her through her panties, “Take them off.” he ordered.

Her mouth went dry. He had never talked to her like this before. She scooted off the desk and pulled her panties down under his intense gaze. His hands snaked around her thighs and cupped her buttocks and implored her to spread her legs with light licks to her thighs. A guttural sound came from his throat and she felt her wetness seep down and he lapped it before pressing his tongue to her bud. She let her head fall back and moaned at the familiar feel of his tongue exactly where she wanted it. 

The heat built in her center, his hands moving to the front of her mound and spreading her so he could access the swollen pink button more easily. Having him kneel before her with his tongue so intimately touching her was enough to bring her to the edge. 

“Link!” she cried, “No, not yet! I-”

He slipped a finger into her and sucked her clit hard. She couldn’t stop herself from spilling over and came in his mouth. Before she could even come down, he stood, crushing her to him in a feral kiss. His hardness rested against her stomach and twitched. 

“Tell me to stop.” he pleaded. “If you don’t-” She captured his words in a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. 

She wrapped her hips around his and felt his manhood touch her intimately for the first time. “I want you inside me, Link.” she entreated.

He picked her up by the backside and carried her to the bed, depositing her gently and using his knees to spread her legs apart. 

She reached down and touched him, his head dripping onto her abdomen. “Please” she whined. 

He kissed her and guided himself to her entrance. She was already wet and ready for him, begging him with the small noises she couldn’t stop herself from making. He pressed forward and she felt the head enter her tight passage. She moaned as he continued to push inside her. He pulled out slightly and pushed in deeper. She arched back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

She had no idea it could feel like this. There was a slight burning sensation as he stretched her, but his slow movements gave her body time to loosen up and accept his length. “Oh,” was all she could manage. 

He panted above her, holding her hips as he pushed in to the hilt and called out quietly. She could see the sheen of sweat on his body as he painstakingly took his time.

“Are you okay?” His voice was gruff. She nodded. They laid there gasping for a long time, leaving kisses on her chest and neck as he waited. He didn’t dare move until she pressed her hips forward experimentally, crying out at the pleasure of being stretched so thoroughly. 

“Oh Link,” she moaned, trying to move beneath him, “You feel so good.”

He leaned over her his forearms on either side of her head, and started to pull out and push back in slowly. Each slow thrust drove her almost mad. She could feel herself tighten around him with a pleasure she had never felt before. She wanted more.

“Fuck me” she whispered into his ear. 

And he obliged with a growl, thrusting in and out of her, pulling out and teasing her clit before plunging back in. Her back arched and she tried to match his thrusts. 

“Link!” she called out. 

He crushed his mouth to hers and continued to pump into her, her entire body and the bed reverberating with his thrusts. Suddenly she felt herself tighten around him, pushing him out as an unfamiliar feeling overtook her, and she felt like she couldn’t take anymore until her vision went black.

Link moaned and pulled out, coming on her stomach in thick streams. He collapsed on top of her, their bodies covered in fluids and sweat. 

When she came to, he was pulling himself off of her, kissing her gratefully. 

“We should have done that sooner.” she sighed.

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hip. “Worth the wait.” he said, sliding off of the bed to grab a towel from the bathroom. He wiped her clean and then wiped his semen off of her stomach. 

She sat up to kiss him and felt the wet spot under her and blushed furiously. “Mental note that we need to put a towel down next time.”

“Next time?” he said, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously.

“You didn’t think I’d be satisfied with a one night stand, did you?”

He smiled somewhat sadly, and she felt slightly confused. “Let’s not talk about that now.” He settled down beside her and pulled her close. Laying entirely naked with him felt so good. 

As she drifted off, she couldn’t help herself. “I love you, Link.”

He hugged her tight, “Love you too, my goddess.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the coronation begins and Link and Sidon have a chance to catch up.

A few days before the anniversary of Calamity, the castle began to bustle. She was ecstatic to see so many familiar faces from all over Hyrule. She received King Darunia with open arms and he commented on how the Goron reputation for hard work had been escalated since the work on the castle had been completed. Well, mostly. There were still some areas that were too damaged to enter, but he had highly recommended Greyson of the Bolson Construction to her. She agreed she would follow up. 

Lady Riju had become quite the stunning young lady since she saw her last year. She had offered her two of her most trusted guards to enter into the royal guard, and Link graciously showed the vai to the barracks. “They are looking for husbands, and I think here is as good a place as any to settle down, don’t you agree?” Zelda had laughed and agreed wholeheartedly. 

“Bularia chose them herself, and insisted that either would make an excellent personal guard.” she said with disinterest. “I argued that your personal guard seemed perfectly capable, but she said you would need a vai to stay at your side when he was indisposed. I assume you’ve given him a promotion, then?” Zelda wondered how much Bularia thought she knew, and thanked Riju as nonchalantly as possible. 

King Dorephan and Prince Sidon arrived via the waterfall at the south gate both disconcerting and delighting her. She greeted them both warmly and Prince Sidon had bowed low and taken her hand in his. She blushed a little as he kissed her hand and asked her how things had been. He was quite charming and she warmed to him easily. King Dorephan stated their intention to stay for two weeks and she was delighted. He had brought a dozen zora with him, six male and six female, and they all set immediately to helping with preparations for the coronation. 

“Prince Sidon, Link will be in the barracks with some new recruits, if you’d like to catch up.” He smiled brightly and took her by the hand again. “Thank you, Princess. If you don’t mind, I’ll excuse myself now.” 

“Of course!” She knew Link would enjoy the distraction from the bustle, and she felt a slight pang of jealousy that he would get to spend time with him while she was tied to duty for the next few days.

She didn’t have time to muse before her attention was pulled to her dress fittings and other drab essentials. But she was glad that the people seemed to love her, and she adored them as well. Perhaps being queen wouldn’t be so bad after all.

_. . . . Link . . . ._

“Link, my dear friend!” Prince Sidon had called as he entered the Guard’s quarters. Link was covered in a sheen of sweat after practicing with the two new Gerudo. They were good and gave him a run for his money. He dismissed them and told them that they should prepare for the coronation, as they would be needed to be on duty in their first assignment to the queen.

He was able to slip Sidon into his room while the guests were arriving and everyone was preoccupied with settling in and touring the renovated castle. 

Link offered him a chair and laughed at how uncomfortable the larger man looked squeezing into it. His teasing had backfired though. Sidon was needy and demanding and the light teasing was enough to bring out his primal need.

“It’s been so long,” he moaned, picking up the Hylian and settling him in his lap. Link reached his arms up and tugged his fins toward him, beckoning Sidon for a kiss. Link felt so small when he was with Sidon, and he loved it. He craved to be dominated by the zora prince. He had fallen for Sidon when he was learning who he was, and had been surprised to find himself growing attached to the Zora. 

He loved that he could let down his guard with him and really be vulnerable. Sidon was so strong and so gentle, and his unwavering belief in Link helped inspire him during the task he was destined to complete, even when his memory failed him and he had no clue what he was doing. 

So he took refuge in Sidon, at first training with him, then often visiting him during his quests. At first they had just spent a lot of time swimming together, snuggling, and eventually kissing. But one day while they were taking a quick skinnydip, Link had caught sight of something protruding from Sidon, and he insisted on examining it more closely out of curiosity. One thing led to another, and Link ended up with zora cock in his throat. 

So here they were, Link straddling Sidon’s lap, kissing him and slowly grinding his hips against the Zora, teasing his cocks out of the slit and against his backside. They moaned in each others mouths, their skin heating up between them. Soon Sidon was pressing one of his tips to Link’s tight hole beseechingly. Link was nowhere ready yet, it had been at least a year since they had fucked and he needed to be loosened up first. 

Sidon tossed him over his shoulder and dropped him onto the bed. He roughly flipped the smaller man over onto his knees and spread his cheeks, his long tongue sliding over the puckered flesh. Link bucked his hips backward as Sidon slid his tongue inside and swirled it. The prince covered Links cock with his hand and he almost lost control.

He felt precum coat his asshole and he begged for it. 

“Do you want me to fill your tight little ass, minnow?” He had oiled his finger before probing Link’s entrance in anticipation. 

Link groaned assent. 

“Well then,” he laid down and interlaced his hands behind his head. “Hop on and ride me.”

Link did as he was told, his own cock dripping down onto the prince’s groin. He lowered onto his dick, moaning as it filled him. He started to rock back and forth, his hands grasping the other cock in his hand as he rode him. 

Sidon palmed Link’s much smaller dick, and he thrust forward as he bounced on the cock, it rubbing against is prostate, bringing him close. 

“Do you want to come, minnow?” Sidon growled. 

Link whimpered. 

“Then come on me,” Sidon ordered, taking a finger in his mouth and biting down. Link cried out and felt his orgasm flood him quickly as Sidon sucked on his finger, thrusting up into him and grunting his own release. 

Link’s abdomen and hand were covered in cum. He loved how much he could make the prince lose control. Sidon released Link’s dick from his fist and Link blushed at the much smaller pool in his palm. Sidon lapped it up and groaned. 

Link carefully climbed off of his lover and settled onto his chest while they caught their breath. Link thought for sure he’d be sore in the morning but it was so good. He was addicted to Sidon. He loved that Sidon didn’t ask things of him aside from his body, and he was quite agreeable to that.

They cleaned up the mess they had made and Link started to put his shirt back on.

“So” Sidon started. Link turned to look at him, “have you made love to the princess yet?”

Link slowed his hands as they laced his pants back up. He nodded.

Sidon smiled wickedly. “So a prince and a princess. Soon, a queen. I bet she’s wild in heat.”

Link blushed. 

“What’s she like?”

“She’s like...kissing the sun and tasting a field of flowers.” he mused. “She’s completely opposite of you.”

Sidon laughed and laid back, absently stroking Link’s torso. “So, am I like kissing the moon and going down on a fish?” 

Link kissed the prince’s chest, licking his nipple. “You’re more like...drinking the moon and being enveloped by the sea.” 

Sidon moaned and began to stand hard again. “Come here, Hero, and let me fuck you again.” He quickly unburdened Link of his clothes again, flipping him onto his back and slid his other cock into him easily, having already been stretched. 

And again, Sidon had his way with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation and Link gets some unwanted news.

The Rito were the last to join, arriving the night before the coronation. Chief Kaneli bowed low, and chattered at her about airstreams and bad weather. He asked how the archers were doing and she gushed about how talented they were. “Hyrule has never known a better archery, I’m sure.” He seemed quite pleased. 

Kass and Amali arrived with their chicks in tow and Zelda took leave of her duties to play hide and seek around the castle. She sorely wanted Amali to stay, she loved her company and the children would be a nice distraction from courtlife. It would be a good move for her as it was more centralized and Kass would be better able to visit his family during his travels. Amali had conceded to think about it.

That evening she climbed into a hot shower. Zelda was exhausted with the socializing, and nervous about the coronation. She had hardly seen Link since the arrival of the guests, but she had been so busy she hadn’t had much time to think about it.

She let the hot water scald her skin, when she suddenly heard shuffling in the bathroom. She wiped the water out of her eyes as Link climbed in behind her naked, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling the back of her neck. She sighed and melted into him. 

He let go of her and grabbed a bottle of Silent Princess scented wash. It was her favorite scent. He poured it over her breasts and massaged it into a luxurious lather. She moaned, arching into his hands as they moved methodically over her flesh. He continued to wash her in this way, lathering and massaging her shoulders, her back, her arms and hips. He kneaded her buttocks until she began to move against him suggestively, pressing her hands to the wall.  
He added more wash to his hands and caressed her thighs, hooking his leg behind her knee to bring up her leg and feet, continuing his ministrations. 

She felt so relaxed, his soapy hand finally washing the soft curls at her juncture, teasing her as they cleaned. Lastly, he shampooed her hair for her, his strong fingers massaging the tension from her scalp. She slumped against him in utter bliss as he rinsed her off, being careful not to get soap in her eyes. 

He shut the water off and wrapped her in one of the large fluffy towels. He squeezed the excess water out of her hair and carried her to the edge of the bed, where he set her down and fingercombed her hair. 

“Hmmm” she said, she turned toward him and kissed him, throwing her legs over his and crawling over his body. He laid back as her towel fell away and she licked his lips. They kissed feverishly, tongues dancing sensually, his hands gripping her ass tight as she rubbed herself on his erection. 

He reached for the towel and lifted his hips, slipping it beneath them but driving his cock up against her slit deliciously. She moaned, taking him into her hand and guiding him to her. She sunk down on him and he sighed in satisfaction. She began to circle her hips, her head falling back. 

His left hand clamped onto her breast as he thumbed her nipple. His right hand slid between them, expertly manipulating her clit as she rode him.

It wasn’t long before they were both thrusting with abandon and he covered her mouth to stifle her cries. She sucked a finger into her mouth and he hissed, bucking into her with abandon. 

She came, bearing her hips down on him as her entire body clenched around him. He continued to thrust up into her “so tight,” he growled, pulling out and spilling seed onto her thighs. 

In the afterglow of their lovemaking, Zelda sighed. “Tomorrow is going to change everything, isn’t it?” 

He nodded and squeezed her to his chest. “You will still be Zelda. My goddess.”  
She intertwined her fingers in his and he winced. She studied his hand and noticed his red and swollen index finger, it looked like he had stabbed himself. “Have you been distracted lately?”

“You could say that,” he said smiling oddly, pulling his hand away and placing it on the small of her back.

“Link, don’t ever let me go.”

He kissed her. “Never.”

_ . . . Link . . . ._

At daybreak, Link woke and listened to Zelda’s steady breathing. He watched the twilight filter through the window and onto her face, resting so peacefully. He wanted to protect this woman for the rest of his life. He kissed her, thinking of the day ahead and how hard it would be on her before slipping out of her bed, gathering his clothes and sneaking out of the window.

Sidon was waiting for Link in his room when he hopped through the window. “Ah, there you are. Long night?” He said with a wry smile. 

Link smirked back at him and climbed into the Zora man’s lap, leaning up for a kiss. “What are you doing here so early.” he asked softly as Sidon nuzzled his ear. Link could feel the other man stiffen a little, then he hugged him close. 

Link got serious. “Is everything okay?” He leaned back to search his lover’s face. 

The smile had slid from Sidon’s face. “I wanted to tell you before you heard from anyone else.” He gently moved the smaller man from his lap and kissed his hands before giving him a pained look. “My father is planning to ask the Princess to take me as her husband.” 

Link stood, shocked. “Oh.”

“You know I’m to marry royalty. I didn’t ask for this. As you know, I don’t get a choice. But I still want you-”

Link’s face closed off and he withdrew his hand. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I have a lot to do today, I’ll see you after the coronation.” 

Sidon looked hurt. He nodded in understanding and walked toward the door. “Please don’t forget my love for you, sweet friend. I’ll give you all the space you need, but I won’t stop loving you.”

And with that Sidon closed the door to leave Link alone with his thoughts.

His world was about to come crashing down all around him. He sank to the floor and let despair wash over him.

. . . .

The coronation was brutal, as she knew it would be. She had been up since sunrise and had been fussed at ever since. 

“What have you done to your hair, princess?! It looks like a robin’s nest.” Amali tittered as she tried to comb the knots out of her hair as gently as possible.

“I was so exhausted, I fell asleep with it still wet.” she said lamely. It was half the truth, anyway. 

Then came the dress, a beautiful emerald green with gold accents and a Triforce buckle on the sash. She looked beautiful, the maids gushed, fawning over her and talking about nonsense.  
To be fair, it probably wasn’t nonsense, but she hadn’t been listening. 

The corset had been laced tight. She wished she could eat but everytime she grabbed something it was snatched away from her. She growled in frustration, very much unlike a queen, but she was hangry.

She hadn’t seen Link all morning, but that was to be expected. He would be standing beside her for the ceremony and she felt a little better for that.

The day went by in a blur. The damn corset was so tight she was barely able to eat anything during the feast. She thought to herself that the first thing she would be outlawing was corsets, and vowed that this would be her last. 

It was well after midnight before she was able to retire, and even then she had a half dozen maids in her room helping her peel off her dress. She had flopped down face first and demanded they untie her immediately. Once the deed was done they brought her a plate of hors d'oeuvres and small cakes and retreated. She locked the door behind them and buried her face in the plate. Food had never tasted so good before.

She turned off the lights and climbed into bed when she felt a gust of wind in her chamber. “Are you sleeping?” Link asked. 

“No, but I’m not really conscious, either.” He settled in beside her and kissed her. 

“You were beautiful. It was hard to admire you all day without getting my hands on you,” he said suggestively. 

“Well you have me now,” she said, snuggling in and drifting off. Sex sounded good but sleep sounded better in that moment. 

“I brought you a present.” he said, bringing her back. 

“What is it?” She said, sitting up. 

He handed her a book. “You know I love books, but I can’t read in the dark silly.” she reached over him and flipped on the light and the smile was wiped from her face. 

“Is this my father’s journal?” she said quietly. 

“Yes, Greyson brought it to me yesterday. They found it while making renovations to his study.”

She ran her hand over the cover reverently and her lip trembled. Her father’s old rooms were the last to be remodeled. If she were to eventually take that room she hadn’t wanted it to be a constant reminder of the past. 

“I...figured you might want to read it.” he said, beginning to look worried. “Do you want to read it alone?”

She shook her head. “Oh, no. Please, will you read it with me?” she said. 

He pulled her closer and flipped it open. She read it and then read it again. Then she leaned into Link and cried. He kissed her tears but they just kept coming. 

“Thank you, Link.” she said in between sniffles. “This was the best gift.” 

He hugged her tight. “I want you to know that I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. You are strong and beautiful and you will be a great queen.”

He turned the light out and they settled in for the night. Before she drifted off she heard him say, “No matter what happens, how much time passes, I will always love you, my goddess.”


	15. Chapter 15

Zelda was sad to see her friends go. She had promised that one of the things she wanted to do now that the castle was in decent shape was see to the rest of the realms as often as possible. She was not interested in ruling from a stationary position and wanted to really see what was going on throughout Hyrule. 

Also, she wanted to keep in touch with her friend’s descendents. No, that was looking at it the wrong way. They were her friends now, too. But there would be time for all of that later. 

Amali had decided not to leave with her flock and announced her intention to take the Queen up on her offer and settle in Castle Town. There wasn’t much going on there now but she and Kass were happy to purchase land for a good deal and build their own roost. Zelda was excited and offered to appoint her to a maidservant position, which she accepted gratefully. 

Shortly after her guests had departed, she received a request to meet with Impa and King Dorephan. She hoped it could wait but Impa was insistent.

“King Dorephan, I understand you are staying for another week or so. I am guessing by the urgency that Impa requested this meeting, you have some business with me?” She wanted to get right to it.

“Uh, yes, Your Majesty,” he said, bowing low. “It’s a matter regarding my son and eventual heir, Prince Sidon.”

She smiled and waited. 

“I understand that at present you have not entertained any serious inquiries into a marriage proposal for yourself.”

Her smile vanished. She wished she was better at hiding her emotions. She shot a look at Impa, who was watching her carefully like a talus. 

“I’d like to make a proposal.” He continued, “I assure you that I do not ask this lightly. As you are likely aware, Prince Sidon’s lineage dates back to time immemorial. Your other...prospects...well, they are of weaker pedigree, if I may be frank.”

“And what does Sidon think of this arrangement?” she said flatly.

“The familial line always chooses the life mate in the Zora race. But to answer you more directly, you may ask him yourself.”

“Indeed.”

“Of course, I would not expect you to answer me today. You would not even need to give me an answer before we leave, necessarily. I’d like to respect that you might open up to other inquiries and also to take your time settling in as queen. My only request is that you spend a little time with him in the next ten days before making any decision,” and he bowed low. 

“I appreciate your commitment to decorum. I am a little put off by how quickly this has come up right after my coronation, but I suppose it is better to get these things over with than it is to dawdle.” 

She dismissed the Zora king, and then turned on Impa.

“How dare you!”

Impa’s visage gave away nothing. “Your Majesty, please forgive me, but you know as well as I do that the offer would be tossed aside as all of the others have.”

Zelda wheeled on her “And who says I need a king?!”

“You need an heir.”

“Am I to be bred like a dog or a horse? Is this my fate? I’d rather Calamity had killed me than this!” she spat.

“Your Majesty, should all have died in vain for your pride?” Impa shot back angrily. “Please forgive me.” she said after a moment. “I forgot myself.”

Zelda felt ashamed. “And I apologize for losing my temper. I despise the idea that I must marry.”

“Your Highness, as your advisor, I can tell you that the castle renovations alone have depleted much of your family’s wealth. You are a bright young woman, and I know that you have seen the damage looters have had on more than just the castle.”

Zelda quieted. She was not wrong. Even the coronation, which was a conservative affair considering, would have been a burden on the bookkeepers. The Zora stood to be the wealthiest kingdom. Still, she didn’t like how fast this was going.

“You did say you liked him, and while there may not be love at least their is companionship. But I will meddle no more. Just please consider it.” 

Zelda stormed out of the room. Link followed her, his face pale. She whirled around on him, exasperated. “Can you believe it?!” 

He didn’t say anything. Of course he didn’t. But his eyes said a lot. He didn’t seem surprised, but he did look pained.

“Did...you know about this.”

His eyes widened, but he had gone mute. She wanted to know what he knew but was aware that he could not speak freely within the castle walls. 

“Fetch my horse. I feel like riding.”

. . . . 

They traveled to the edge of Hyrule field in silence. She was too angry to speak. Her eyes burned with tears that would not fall. She rode fast in her fury but Link kept up with her easily. She probably should have changed out of her dress but she didn't care if it caused a scandal.

“Zelda,” Link said, finally, “I found out yesterday.”

She seethed, “Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

He stopped as they approached Sanidin Park Ruins. She considered continuing on but decided against it. He helped her off of her horse, which annoyed her, but she allowed it anyway. 

“Because it hurt too much.”

She decided she wasn’t going to cry over something as mundane as marriage. 

“Well I just won’t. I don’t want to get married. If I can’t have you-”

He grasped her face between his hands and kissed her hard. They stayed like that, roaming over each other only stopping to come up for air. He left a lingering kiss as he pulled away.

“You can’t think like that. Sidon is- well he’s perfect and I know he would do his best to make you happy.” Something in his eyes confused her for a moment. His emotions were raw, and it was clear he adored his friend. No, it was something deeper than that. 

She thought back to his disclosure of a Zora lover. The bite marks she had noticed after they visited the Zora after the defeat of Calamity. Her eyes widened with understanding and she grabbed his hand and looked at his injured finger. Bite marks.

“Oh, my, goddess.” she exclaimed. 

He looked at her sadly, almost desperate. 

“All this time” she started. 

“Zelda, I swear I would have told you-”

“All of this time I thought your lover was a woman.”

Link stopped. “Uhhh, yeah. I guess I didn’t know how to tell you.” He scratched his head in embarrassment. “But you also didn’t ask for details, so I guess I wasn’t sure how to proceed. It’s kind of a big secret for him.”

He just stared at her as she processed this. 

“That’s so hot,” she said dreamily. 

“I- what?”

“Oh, oh Link, no wonder you’re so- how can you offer your two lovers up?”

He pulled her close to him and his eyes bore into hers. “Because I love you both, and I want what’s best for you.”

She kissed him and could feel the desperation. “I love you too.” She attacked him with kisses. 

His hands hiked up the skirt of her dress and he felt for her flesh, She moaned as he cupped her buttocks, pulling her to him. His hands roamed over her dress, pulling her to him and trying to feel all of her. 

“Link,” she said, “I want you. Right now.”

She pulled at the laces on his trousers. He groaned and laid her back against the statue. She pulled his member from the confines of his pants as he slipped her panties down, their need too insistent to disrobe or wait until the cover of evening. He prodded her entrance but only for a moment. He buried his need deep inside her. 

She moaned, her flesh enveloping him in warm wetness as they began to move together urgently, like it was the last time they’d be like this. 

Link pressed his face into the fabric at her breasts. She wished she could have freed them but being out in the open like this was too risky. 

The risk of getting caught was oddly tantalizing, pushing her to her climax faster than usual. “Oh, harder, Link! Fuck me!” she cried out as he thrust harder and she dug her nails into his back and stifled her cries in his shoulder. The sounds their bodies made as they crashed together, his grunts in her ear brought her to an earth shattering climax. Her legs shook as he let out a strangled groan and finished on her thighs. 

Their chests pressed together, heaving, she was still pressed against the base of the statue. She began to move uncomfortably, setting her feet on the ground. He looked at her sheepishly, then possessive, rubbing his cum into her thighs like a dirty secret and she let out a shaky sigh. She captured his lips for another heated kiss, why did this have to be so complicated? Couldn’t they just do this forever?

“We should go,” he said, breaking the spell. She nodded as he tucked himself back into his pants. 

She pulled her panties up and he helped her straighten out her dress They fell into their comfortable silence on the way back to the castle. 

Zelda had a lot to think about.


	16. Chapter 16

She received an invitation from Prince Sidon the next morning. She groaned, she had almost forgotten about that. 

She dressed and headed to the throne room, throwing herself into her work and plans for the kingdom. Link had come in, bringing her breakfast. He knew her too well. She didn’t eat when she was stressed, or she ate too much, and he had observed her too closely not to notice when she wasn’t eating. 

He sat down next to her. “You should go.” he said quietly. 

“Hmm?” she said, feigning ignorance.

“Zelda.”

She sighed. “Fine. But only because you asked nicely.”

She called Paya “Please deliver my acceptance to Prince Sidon. I shall meet him at the docks this afternoon as requested.” she looked pointedly at Link as Paya left.

“With my escort.” she glared. He did not look pleased.

“Your Majesty, thank you so much for agreeing to meet me.” Sidon said cheerfully.

“Prince Sidon.” she said coldly. She hadn’t meant to but her gut was twisting in knots and she resented this whole nonsense.

“Ah, yes.” his smile waivered a little as he noticed Link following at a distance. “Uhm, Well, I thought maybe we could go for a boat ride.” He gestured at a small gondola. 

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. There was no way he could fit on that. 

He flushed with embarrassment. “I didn’t know you’d be bringing company.”

“You mean my guard.”

“Y-yes, of course.” he squirmed a little. 

“So, uhm, this boat is a little small….”

“I was going to swim beside you, if you don’t mind.” He grinned. “I hope you don’t mind me saying but I’m already out of my comfort zone.”

She smiled at that. “Me too.”

He helped her into the boat and she settled down. 

“I’ll follow from the shore.” Link said. 

“A splendid idea!” Sidon exclaimed, Zelda glared at him, but she didn’t push it. His face had gone stoic and she knew from last night that this would be hard for him. She suddenly felt guilty bringing him along. 

“You are dismissed, thank you for your escort.”

Link searched her face before nodding and taking his leave.

She barely heard the prince slip into the water, he slowly pushed the boat out into the moat. 

“This feels silly.” she muttered. Then to him, “I really detest the idea of being wooed. Did your father put you up to this?”

“Your Majesty,” he started, “May I speak freely?”

“I would have it no other way.”

“Good, he smiled, then slipped onto his back and floated them downriver. “I am aware this is less than ideal for you. I’m not interested in ‘wooing’ you, as you say. Let’s just call this a trial period to see if we are compatible.”

She liked the idea of that. 

“That being said, it would be remiss if I didn’t frankly declare the advantages for the kingdom.” He talked to her about alliances and his easy relationship and connections in Lanayru and out to sea. He was practical and unapologetic, which she liked, despite herself. She found herself calculating her chances with him verses any number of other suitors. 

The Rito were too insular, the Gerudo had no men with power, and the Goron. She laughed out loud at that.

“Your Highness?” Sidon queried. 

“I apologize, I admit I let my mind wander off.” She looked at him and he grinned at her. He was quite handsome and she found herself at ease with him. “I believe I asked you to call me Zelda, haven’t I?”

He looked a little confused, but then perked up “Yes! After the fall of Calamity! But you were not yet crowned-”

She giggled. His bubbly personality was apparently infectious. “Well, we are friends, and so I insist that you call me Zelda. At least in present company.”

He reached a hand out to her. She took it, expecting it to be wet and clammy but finding it warm and smooth. “Nice to meet you, Zelda. I am glad we are friends. It’s a great place to start. Call me Sidon.”

. . . . 

They spent lunch together almost every day, and Zelda found that she much looked forward to them. 

Link had stopped escorting her, and they didn’t speak about it at night. 

Sidon was thoughtful and the more he learned about her, the more he incorporated into these meetings. They mostly talked about growing up. Once they had spoken about Mipha and they had both cried and hugged each other. 

He showered her with compliments but they never felt forced. When he told her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen--aside from his sister, of course--she believed him. 

A week into these meetings, he had brought her to see the rebuilding of Hyrule Castle Town. They had visited Amali and Kass’s home and talked to them about the improvements that had been made and those still needed. Amali admitted that the town was underpopulated and that she was lucky to have Kass to bring back goods while he was away. She had even founded a side business selling off extras. 

They had left their friend and sat at the edge of town, talking about reinvigorating the region and discussing the problem areas that Amali had pointed out. Sidon had ideas, and they were good ones: incentives for new families to take up residence and workshops to apprentice trades. He even offered to speak to his father about securing a loan for the project.

He was smart and thoughtful and sensitive and authentic. She could see why Link was in love with him.

On their walk back, she had finally worked up the courage to ask a little bit about their relationship. 

“So, what do you love most about him?”

“About whom?”

“You know whom.”

He flushed. “It doesn’t matter, does it? Even though our paths will part, he will always remain my dearest friend.”

Zelda smiled. “I...feel the same.”

He stopped abruptly. “He is so selfless. He has given his all to the one he loves, the one he loves more than anything, even when he didn’t know he was in love, and I will never be able to hold that against him...I too love someone so selflessly, but I am bound by duty, nor could I ever come between them.” he blurted.

Zelda listened to his words and their hidden meaning. His heart was breaking, as was hers, and somehow they might be able to find solace within each other. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. 

“I think we understand each other very much. Thank you Sidon.”

They spent the rest of the walk openly discussing Zora customs. She was curious about their mating rituals but he had blushed furiously, refusing to share such intimate and sensitive details with a queen. She quipped that she would just have to search the library for references and he laughed.

He had planted an idea in her mind, like a korok seed. It was beginning to slowly take root, but she would need to water it some more.

__

_. . . . Link. . . ._

Sidon practically sobbed into the pillow as the Hylian rammed into him. Sidon pushed back against Link, a cock in his hand as he took his punishment. 

Link grunted, holding onto the larger man’s hips and fucking him with a ferocity he saved for his prince. The vulnerable sounds Sidon made into the pillow just made him pound into his ass harder. Until finally he felt his balls tighten with the telltale signs of his rushing orgasm. 

He buried himself deep into Sidon and came hard, pumping his release into him before collapsing next to him. Sidon had groaned and sat up, leaning his cock over Link’s open mouth. Link took it in his hand and guided it into his mouth. Sidon thrusted into his mouth only a handful of times before spilling his seed with a loud growl. Link swallowed just like Sidon liked it and was rewarded with a satisfied sigh. 

Sidon pulled him into an embrace and kissed him hungrily. 

“You didn’t bite.” Link said. 

Sidon laughed and tossed the pillow at him. Link was confused until he saw that his pillow was shredded. They laughed together. “I can’t decide if that’s better or worse than biting me.”

“You don’t like it when I bite?” Sidon asked quizzically.

Link kissed him. “I like it”

“Buuut?” 

“But...they can be hard to hide.”

Sidon thought about this for a minute. “Sorry.”

Link played with his fins. “For what?”

SIdon hugged him close. “For everything.”

Link was quiet for a moment. It wasn’t like any of them had a real say in this. He decidedly forgave him with a kiss. They snuggled for a long time, Sidon whispering sweetly to him of love and memories of times they had together. Link listened and gave nods and small noises of acknowledgement. His broken heart had silenced him and he tried to get closer to Sidon, to will him to understand. He still had such a hard time saying how he felt. If only he could stasis the next day from coming.

. . . .

On the last day of the Zora visit, Zelda had called court. She hated the formality but there would need to be witnesses and some form of getting the word out without it being rumors. 

“I am going to accept the proposal.” Zelda had told Link the night before. She had wanted so badly to give him the reasons, but he just kissed her and hugged her tightly. She felt like she was betraying him, but she was determined to work this out to their advantage. 

She chose an azure blue dress for the announcement. One that matched Link’s eyes, she thought, but also one that complimented the blue of the Zora River. She asked for Amali to help her with her hair this morning, and then headed to the hall.

“You may be aware that I have had suitors from all over Hyrule inquire, but none were taken so seriously as that from our Zora friends.”

She waited for the tittering of the hall to subside before continuing. “I have decided to accept Prince Sidon’s proposal, and arrangements will be made for a wedding once Hyrule Castle Town is fully restored.” 

The court erupted in applause and congratulations. King Dorephan was elated, and Sidon smiled easily at her, kneeling before her and kissing her hand then taking the seat she gestured beside her.

She continued on, describing the efforts to revitalize the town and how it would be a protoype for other towns across Hyrule.

After the announcement, a feast was served, and Sidon kept her talking, and she was grateful for the distraction. 

At one point, he had leaned over and whispered in her ear “It seems like there will be an opportunity for some field research on intimate Zora practices in the future.” She smirked. 

“Or I can ask an expert,” she said, surprised at how easy it was to flirt with her betrothed. 

His eyes widened at her suggestion, and he laughed loudly and easily.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucky for Link and Zelda, Castle Town had taken a solid eight months to meet its project completion. They never talked about the betrothal, and despite her curiosity she also never asked him about Zora intimacy. 

Prince Sidon had visited once during that time, and while they had daily rendezvous, where they talked and flirted and got to know each other better, she had often let him slip off for some time with Link. She would take that time to hide in her study and read a book, but promised to act as their alibi if it was needed.

It was never needed.

The two Gerudo guards had quickly become the most trusted soldiers and covered for Link without question. 

Zelda, on the other hand, was a little curious about how two men made love but she didn’t ask about that, either. Not to Link, anyway. 

“But I want to knoooowww.” she said laughing, hanging onto Sidon’s arm. 

“Those details are not for a lady.”

“Oh, please.” she scoffed. “It’s not like I can find that in any of my books.”

“Have you looked up Zora anatomy yet?” He tried to change the subject.

“No, I’m looking forward to a surprise,” she giggled.

“Perhaps...there can be other surprises then.”

“Yes, about that,” she said, becoming more serious. “I have a proposal for you.”

. . . .

Impa was quick to remind her of her promise to her bethrothed, and she had agreed to save the date. King Dorephan was pleased to announce they would be there in a fortnight, and invitations were sent out to every corner of Hyrule. The castle buzzed with excitement and planning.

Zelda looked forward to her friends gathering and was impressed at how many additional people arrived from across Hyrule. Sidon had been right and the rebuilding of Hyrule Castle Town had drawn visitors to it in droves, which was great for the economy of a new settlement. 

She had refused gifts, also a suggestion from Sidon. Instead, they asked for money and supplies to be donated to the Daruk Project, as the Hyrule restoration program had become known. It was headed by Greyson and Co., and sponsored by Bolson Construction Company.

She had taken a backseat to her wedding planning, letting the women of the court fawn over the details. They seemed to very much enjoy the task and felt it was an honor to be so highly regarded.

Zelda did not correct them.

The day before the wedding, Zelda had finally showed up for her dress fitting, and that’s where things had gone wrong.

They held up a poofy dress with a corset, Zelda vetoed it with vehemence. She cursed herself for not thinking about this when she let the women take charge of her wedding arrangements. 

“No, no, nope!” She exclaimed. “FUCK corsets, I am NOT wearing that.” She had let her inner bridezilla loose and it felt good. The maids fled in terror.

The women hardly knew what to do, but Amali had laughed delightedly. “That’s the Zelda I love. Come, let’s see what we can come up with!” 

Suddenly women were racing to Hyrule Castle Town to find a seamstress. A young Hylian woman was rushed back with a bolt of silk. She got to work immediately, listening to the queen’s complaints and drawing up a long flowing gown of silk. Zelda had smiled and Claree had set to work immediately. 

Her handmaids had insisted that she stay hidden for the day, tittering some drivel about bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. It was ridiculous but not worth arguing about. Plus, it gave her more time with Link that evening.

He made love to her with a ferocity she hadn’t felt since their first days when they defied time for moments together. She had come multiple times until she was almost crying, and then she did cry, and then he held her tightly in his despair. They hardly slept that night.

He kissed her awake and she sat up sleepily. “Link,” she said as he started to climb out of her study window. “I want you to know that my window will always be open. I promise.”

He turned around and smiled at her sadly. 

“I want you to visit me this evening, when the lights are out, okay? Promise me you will still visit me.”

He gave her a pained look, then nodded and kissed her hand before dropping off the ledge. 

. . . .

She was so busy the next day that she could hardly make time to do anything but get dressed. The women took their time, making sure every hair was in place and that the dress was impeccable. 

Zelda had easily slipped the dress over her frame. It was simple and beautiful, and felt and looked like water rippling across her body. It hugged her curves just right and flowed freely from her hips downward. Her eyes glittered. 

“Pay this woman twice what was offered.” she loved it.

Amali cried. “It’s so you. So beautiful. He’s going to love it.”

At first, she thought she meant Link.

Paya came running in “You’re late! We have to go! Now!” then she screeched. “What happened to your dress?!” 

Paya had finally gained her confidence working here in the castle, Zelda thought dryly. But she would make a good advisor once Impa retired. She smiled at that thought, as Impa insisted she would never retire.

Amali shooed Paya out “A queen is permitted to make her subjects wait,” she turned back to Zelda and placed her crown on her head and smiled. “Perfect. Let’s go!”

The ceremony was lovely, she was sure of it. She had noticed Link standing behind Prince Sidon, his eyes locked to hers, and she couldn't help but repeat those vows while holding eye contact with him. He gave her a desparate crushed look before his face turned back to stone and a tear slipped from her eye. She tore her gaze away and looked up at Sidon, who squeezed her hands and gave her a gentle knowing smile. 

She smiled back at him and felt a rush of tenderness. He understood her better than she had realized, but he was in this with her. Kapson had pronounced them Man and Wife, and she stood on tiptoe to seal their vows.

It was not at all what she was expecting. 

It was warm and sweet and delightful. In that moment, she forgot her heartache. She felt a thrill of something in her body that wanted more. Their lips had lingered a fraction of a second longer than was proper, but when she looked up at him, she saw that he looked just as surprised.

And then there was cheering and flower petals and Kapson declared he could now die happy, having seen a Zoran prince marry a queen.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand and out of the room. When the coast was clear, in a moment of playfulneess she grabbed her husband by the hand and they ran down a corridor, dodging corners until she was sure they were alone, and closed the door to the library behind them. They were both back against the door laughing and panting. 

He looked at her and she looked at him, and without knowing who moved first, they were locked in another kiss. He leaned down over her and flicked his tongue over her lips and she opened them, feeling him caress her mouth, and it was so sensual.

He ran his hands over the silk of her dress and murmured, “This dress, you look so sexy.” She flushed. 

“Yeah?” she said catching her breath as he kissed her neck. 

“Hmmm and you smell divine.” he let his lips trace her neck and shoulder, "scintillating." he moaned.

She didn’t know what had come over them but he had picked her up and she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her up easily, pinning her to the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress sliding deliciously between them. She could feel her nipples harden from the friction. 

She felt his erection touching her backside and she reached down to touch it. He growled and pulled her skirts up above her hips. “We can’t, not here, your dress.” and she groaned. 

She knew he was right. She remembered how Link had told her about the love bites, and she really couldn’t afford blood on her dress when she was expected to wear it to the feast.

The feast. 

“We have to go” she said.

He set his forehead against hers and they willed themselves to calm down. He kissed her gently. 

“I’m sorry, my queen. I let my instinct take control.”

She gave him another quick kiss before opening the door and slipping out with him right behind her.

They entered the dining hall to cheers and whoops. They were introduced by King Darunia’s booming voice. She spent the evening giving pleasantries to the guests and catching up with friends. She started looking over her shoulder to find Link but she thought she saw a glimpse of him only once. 

“Have you seen Link?” she asked Sidon. “No, darling, but that makes sense. He should be patrolling and keeping watch. Plus, it’s probably better for him.”

Zelda felt guilty, but she planned to make it up to him. Sidon squeezed her hand in understanding. 

They were obliged to begin the first dance, and Zelda laughed at the ridiculousness of trying to dance with her tall partner. She scrambled up onto a chair and they had laughed like old friends. “Do you blush easy?” he said to her while they danced, his hands on her hips. 

“Sometimes.” she said. 

He set his lips against her ear and a thrill went through her. “I’m going to tear that dress off of you tonight.” 

She bit her lip and they locked eyes. She felt a thrill pulse through her. Being talked to like this in front of all of Hyrule was a little demeaning and also exciting. But she wasn’t sure she was going to give him the upper hand. 

“Promise?” she said with a small smile. 

His eyes glittered mischievously and he kissed her hand and set her feet back on the floor. 

The festivities went on well into the night. The wine had flowed freely and the dancing had begun. But this was no Gerudo party, as Bularia had pointed out. 

Zelda had laughed, “No indeed, it is not.”

“That is no dance. That looks more like a molduga mating call.” 

Zelda laughed again, taking another sip of wine. 

“I’ve never bedded a Zora,” she said simply. 

“Much like Hyrule’s dancing, intimate details are not discussed in the Gerudo way.”

“While that may be so,” the vai said, “it would at least be helpful to know if you are responsible for pleasing one or both, don’t you think?”

Zelda paled. “I beg your pardon?” 

Bularia raised an eyebrow, “I hope someone has explained Zoran male anatomy to you?” and she held up two fingers. 

The shock on Zelda’s face must have been a sight. On the one hand, she was relieved that she was referring only to her new husband. On the other hand, was she serious? 

Many of the women complimented her on the brave choice to do away with tradition and choose a simple yet elegant dress. “Well, I would highly recommend Claree, who has just settled in Hyrule Castle Town with husband.”

“Claree, the seamstress from Kakariko?”

“That’s the one! I hear her shop assistant has taken over that location. She has expanded, you might say. We’re quite lucky to have such talent so close to Hyrule Castle.”

She driveled on like this throughout the night, somewhat relieved that she was not expected to talk about the current state of affairs, as the wine was starting to go to her head.

She caught her husband eyeing her from across the room, clearly not paying attention to a conversation some Hyrulian men were attempting to have with him. His intense gaze and his earlier declaration made her blush. 

He tore his eyes away from her and turned to his companions. 

And once again she contemplated what tonight would be like. She made her way slowly to her new companion, and made a show of yawning. 

He placed his hand to the small of her back. “Are you tired, my queen?”

She nodded. The couple was then whooped out of the room, and Zelda refused to let the lot escort them in some crude marital ritual. 

Link appeared out of nowhere with a few other guards, and the newlyweds fled to their chamber without fanfare. 

As soon as the door was shut, Zelda kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the bed face first, the crown clattering to the floor. Sidon picked it up and set it at the bedside table. He sat at the edge of the bed and considered again how large he was...and what that would translate to this evening. She flushed.

He set her feet in his lap and began to massage them and her calves. She hadn’t realized how much her feet hurt until she had taken her shoes off. 

“My father was going to gift us a Zoran waterbed. I think that’s a gift we should accept, he said with amusement, rubbing circles along her lower back. She sighed appreciatively

Paya had suggested that they move her bedroom to the east wing, but Zelda had still not entered her father’s chambers since those first days. She heard that they could been renovated for her master suite, but still she hesitated.

“There is another room that we can move into, perhaps once the bed arrives? It will need a redesign-ohhhhh,” she said, his thumbs finding a particularly delicious knot just above her hip dimples. 

He dragged his hands over her bottom and gave her calves another squeeze as he drank in the sight of her. “I don’t know how I managed to keep my hands off of you before today.” he mused. 

She rolled over, pulling her legs out of his hands and swinging them to the side. She sat up on her knees and set her hands on his thighs. “You must deserve a reward for behaving yourself all day.”

“You should definitely wear silk more often, you look so seductive,” He leaned over and kissed her. “So enticing, but I want to take my time with you.”

He ran his fingers through her hair then down her back. He towered over her, pulling her to him. She could feel her body responding to him and he was barely touching her. She leaned into him, brushing her hand down his chest. 

He kissed her sweetly but soon it turned into something more demanding. Her mouth was seeking more from him, and her hands began to caress his muscular torso and arms. He groaned. 

There was little to nothing to disrobe, which was disconcerting, but still touching him was delightful. It hadn’t really occurred to her that he was basically naked aside from a few royal adornments. She unclasped his belt and let it clatter to the floor. 

His skin was soft and smooth, but felt like sandpaper when she moved her hand back upwards. The contradiction of feeling her hand slide across his skin easily and then being held firmly to him in opposition made her wonder if the friction would irritate her skin. 

She pulled her hand away and felt a little slickness against her fingers. She looked at him quizzically. He flushed. 

“Zora excrete a thin film of mucous and pheromones from their erogenous zones when they are aroused. It...helps prevent some of the friction. Zora do not sweat.” He ran a hand up her inner thigh and gave it a squeeze. “Is that...does that turn you off?” he asked sheepishly, looking away from her. 

“Just different.” she said. She was an eager participant in this educational lesson on Zoran anatomy. “Do I arouse you?” she asked wickedly. 

He gave her a scintillating smile and laid on his side with a hand under his head. He beckoned her to lie beside him. "Come find out."

"I am enjoying this anatomy lesson." she quipped, stretching herself out beside him. The idea that she had turned him on like that was almost as intoxicating as his scent. He smelled of salt and lotus flowers and something more primal that exuded sex. She bit her lower lip as her body filled with want like when they were in the library. She wrapped a leg around his muscular thigh and raised her face to his for another kiss. 

He ran his fingers over the white silk of her dress. It felt so good against her skin, how did she only notice that when he was touching her? He mouthed her breast through the material and she gasped, arching her back and pulling his mouth to her nipple. He caught it easily between his sharp teeth and she cried out. 

He let go quickly and sat up. “Sorry, did I break skin? Are you hurt?” 

She breathed heavily and looked down. No blood. She shook her head and laid back with a pleased sigh. It had hurt, but it also filled her with lust. 

He smiled wickedly. “Good.” He pulled the skirt up under her breasts and crawled down her body, kissing and nipping a trail along her abdomen. His nibbles became a little harder, causing her to mewl uncontrollably. 

He pressed his lips to her panties. Then he licked them where they were already beginning to dampen.

“Ohhhhh,” she said in response, her arms had reached up over her head and gripped the headboard. 

“This taste.” He hissed, taking her her panties between his teeth and tugging them down. She lifted her hips but it was too late, she could hear the rip as they came away. He growled, sliding his slick tongue up her slit. She writhed in pleasure. His tongue was deft if inexperienced. 

“Mmmmm a little lower, ah, right there, yes! Ohhhh keep doing that,” she instructed helpfully.  
He kissed her nub and suckled it lightly, his tongue massaging her entrance. She couldn’t help herself and reached down to stroke his fins. He gasped hot air onto her and his back arched, bringing his head up in ecstasy. She giggled. 

He lapped up all of her wetness and then kissed her once more Before sliding up her body and kissing her mouth. “Women are amazing” he mused.

She felt him poke her thighs and her eyes shot open. 

She dragged herself up to sitting and the dress slid back down, catching on his penises. 

Oh. My. Goddess.

“So it is true.” she said slowly with amazement. She moved the silk and he hissed. She could not tear her eyes away from the sight. Her mouth gaped open as she crawled up his legs to take a better look. 

He slid back on the bed and blushed “Don’t stare.” he said embarrassed. 

“I’m just trying to figure out...how…?!” she trailed off, looking up at him questioningly.

“Either one is fine. It’s still pleasurable.” He had pressed his palm to the base of his erections, either trying to calm himself down or keep himself hard, she couldn’t tell. 

“They’re so big. I don’t even know if I can.”

“I assure you that it’s possible. We will go slow. And- we can wait, it doesn’t have to be tonight- ah!” He cried, she reached out and wrapped her hand around one of them. 

“This is- well. I’m a little turned on.” she stated bluntly, stroking one, then the other. He took a deep breath, stretching his legs out under her and allowing her to wrap her hands around each of them. He moaned, trying to sit still. 

She stroked them together and felt his hips press forward. She didn’t have a lot of experience to go off of, but they seemed to be about similar hardness to Hylian penises and..proportional. Which was still a concern considering she was about half his size. She felt like she should have looked this up before learning about it on their wedding night. 

“Do Zora women have two vaginas?” she asked absently. 

“Your foreplay is a little off, my love.” he said grinning. “But to be honest, I don’t think so.”

“She looked up at him. “What do you mean you don’t think-Oh.” her eyes brightened with understanding.

“That you will be my first? Yes.”

“Well then, I hope to live up to your expectations.” she said, then tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning down to lick the tip of one. He tasted like honey and salt. She licked the other one and he groaned.

“You don’t have to please both of them. It still feels good.” He fondled her breast through the dress while she continued her ministrations. 

“I just want to touch them both, this is the hottest thing,” she pressed them together and licked them both, then wrapped her lips around both of them. 

He bucked up into her mouth but it was too much, as he predicted. He lost control, tearing her dress from her and picking her up by her read in one hand. He pulled her down on top of him as he lay at the head of the bed and she leaned forward and licked his lips. She heard a sound deep in his chest and felt it rumble to her core and she moaned. 

She straddled him, her body ached with need. “Is one more sensitive than the other?” she asked. 

“I am...not sure. No one has ever asked me that before.”

Her knees just barely touched the bed. She couldn’t get any purchase and so instead tightened her thighs around him. His left appendage was planted firmly between her lips and she moved over him. He made that sound again, egging her on. 

“This one?” she moaned, her slick heat sliding over it easily, before she shifted her hips slightly so she could do the same with his right dick between her labia. “Or this one?”

He growled and grabbed her by the buttocks, lifting her and probing against her wetness. He was dripping onto his abdomen with the other cock and she moaned, sinking onto him. 

She gasped as he slowly began to fill her. She was only half on him when she pressed her hands to his abdomen to pull back up and press down again. She could feel herself stretch around him and it felt so good. 

He panted, pushing himself up into her carefully. 

“Oh, easy, Sidon.” 

He breathed “you feel so good,” he said in apology.

“You too,” she moaned, sliding up and then down, finally taking him all in. She sighed when he was firmly seated within her, and she could tell that something primal was taking over. 

He gripped her ass, using it to guide her up and down slowly. Too slowly. She bucked onto him, riding him hard and fast. His second cock pressed against her abdomen and she touched it, eliciting another growl from him. 

He sat up on his elbows, burying himself deep in her. 

She almost came unglued as the new position pressed his second cock to where she was spread open, rubbing delightfully against her already abused sweet spot. She ground down against him and moaned in ecstasy. 

“You like that? You like having two cocks to fuck? Uhn!” He grunted. He reached up to fondle her breasts, thumbing her nipples and she rode him. 

His words turned her on even more than their actions, and soon she was nearing the edge. “Yes, uhnn!” She cried, her hands on his thighs as her head tilted back, exposing her neck, breasts bouncing sharply in front of him. 

He bent over her, lapping at her breast, dragging his lips to her collarbone then to her shoulder. He made that deep rumbling sounds again and sank his teeth into her shoulder, breaking skin and sucking gently with his lips, licking the droplets of blood. She screamed in ecstasy and her head shot up, she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders in response. She was whimpering as he pounded into her as she finally came, biting his neck hard to stifle her scream. 

He growled. “Ahh! Yes, my beautiful queen, come on my cocks. Fuck, I’m going to explode.”  
He thrust up into her and she felt his seed inside her and on her stomach. She pulled him out instinctively and he emptied onto her abdomen and thighs, ejaculating from both of his manhood.

He collapsed back, bringing her with him. They breathed hard and he mumbled “That was incredible. Can we do it again?” 

She let out a laugh. “Give me five minutes.”

“You bit me.” he said, still trying to catch his breath. 

She reached up and touched her shoulder, “You bit me first.” hissing at the stinging wound.

He laughed and kissed her. 

She stiffly climbed off of him and ran to the bathroom. A few moments later she returned with a hand towel. 

He winced. “I apologize, my love. I should have asked if it was okay to finish inside.”

“It’s fine.” she lightly, wiping him gently with the warm wet cloth. “I know that is expected of me now but….I panicked I guess.”

He pulled her back down to his side. “Zelda, I want you to be comfortable with it. We don’t need to make a baby tonight. Or tomorrow. Or even this year if you don’t want.”

She kissed him gratefully. “Thank you, my dear husband.” She reached over and shut the light off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Zelda offer Link a proposal.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sleeping before she heard tapping at the window. She looked up and saw Sidon sleeping soundly, his feet and calves hanging off the bed. She crept out of bed, wrapping a robe around herself before opening the window and climbing out. 

“Why didn’t you come in?” She said as she settled next to Link and threw her arms around him. 

“Isn’t that obvious?” his hug was weak. 

She kissed him and was happy that he kissed her back hungrily. “I missed you today.” 

“Can you please not tease me? Today was hard enough.”

“Link that’s what I want to talk to you abou-”

“Did you even consider how difficult it would be for me to watch the two people I love most get married? And then half of the castle could hear-” His voice was strained. 

She blushed furiously, remembering how she couldn’t stop herself from crying out. “Was it that loud?” she asked meekly.

He took a deep breath and looked at her dangerously. She touched his face gently. “I did think of you. Now, come with me,” she took him by the hands and pulled him in through the window. “I have something for you.”

She shook Sidon awake. He brightened when he saw Link and turned on the light. 

Link looked at the state of their bed and her dress on the floor, torn asunder. His face contorted.  
“What is the meaning of this?! How cruel-”

“Link-” Sidon said pleadingly. 

“It’s your wedding present.” Zelda cut in, stating simply. 

Sidon grinned and reached out to Link, “Come, my minnow.” beckoning him.

Link looked perturbed and confused. “I don’t-”

“Because you aren’t listening.” she said, climbing onto her knees and taking him by the hands. “I want you both to be my husbands”

He looked at her curiously. She continued. 

“I don’t ever want you to have to choose, so I am offering you both of us, forever. Sure, we may not be able to actually all be married, but” she pulled his hand to her heart. “I will always be yours.”

He crumpled to the floor, and she held him. Sidon crawled onto the floor and pulled them both into a hug. 

“Link,” she said, tears sliding down her cheeks, “I love you more than life. I can’t bear the thought of being without you.”

Sidon pulled Link’s chin up to his face, “You have been all I could think about these past three years, my love.”

Link finally seemed to understand what was being asked of him. “So you want me to be your paramour? Both of you?”

The newlyweds looked at each other excitedly then shook their heads. “No, I want you to be my husband.” Zelda said.

“And mine,” the Zora said. 

Zelda and Sidon had discussed this before. While they weren’t sure he would go for it, they wanted Link to be an equal part in their private lives. They explained their vision to Link, talking over each other with excitement. 

“It’s the best I can do…” Zelda finally said, going quiet. 

Link didn’t say anything for a long while. Then he shook his head slowly. “You two are crazy.”

Zelda pursed her lips. 

“And I am crazy to be in love with you.” A smile spread across his face, and he leaned forward to kiss her, then him. 

All three of them were kissing and groping each other. Zelda felt multiple pairs of hands on her as she pulled Link in for another kiss, then turned to Sidon to receive his tongue in her mouth. Then they reached over her to kiss each other and she had a front row seat to the sexiest makeout session she had ever seen. 

“I want to watch you two” she moaned, sitting back on the bed. 

The two men looked at their wife and then each other hungrily. They crashed together, all lips and muscle and arousal. Link was still wearing his clothes but his trousers tented obscenely. Sidon was eyeing her as he caressed Link, who was moaning and grinding against him. 

She squeezed her thighs together tightly. She couldn’t believe she was getting turned on again, and watching was too passive.

She slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor behind Link and pulled his shirt over his head. Sidon bent to lick his nipple and Link moaned and leaned against her. She could feel the electricity between the two men. 

Zelda’s robe was beginning to gape at the chest and absently caressed her breast before wrapping her hands around Link’s torso, slowly descending to the laces in his pants. Sidon watched her like prey, her hand running over Link’s bulge before tugging the string loose. She pushed his pants off of his hips as Sidon continued his coaxing and Link’s evident excitement sprung loose. 

Sidon looked up at her sexily as he licked and nipped at Link’s chest, his hands wrapped around Link’s tight ass. She wrapped her hand around Link’s thick length and he thrusted into her hand, moaning. 

Sidon released his grip on the Hylian and sat back against the foot of the bed. “Suck my cocks.” he said clearly. “Both of you.”

Zelda bit her lip, she was getting wet again. They both crawled across the larger man’s lap, and Link put his mouth around his dick, keeping eye contact with Zelda. She moaned “that’s so hot,” before kissing the tip of the dick in front of her. 

Sidon hissed and flexed his hips. He put his hand to the back of their heads “Yes, so good,” he said. His ass flexed now and again, straining his groin into their willing mouths.

The sucking noises coming from Link encouraged her to be a little louder in her own efforts. She reached over and touched the base of the cock he was sucking, his lips touching her hand as he deep throated Sidon hungrily. She wondered if she would be able to do that someday. 

Link reached over and pulled the robe off of Zelda’s breasts. She slid them up around Sidon’s massive rod and was rewarded with a thrust. She wanted Link to watch her do this to Sidon. She couldn't believe the things she was doing, and would do, for these two. 

Sidon licked his middle finger and slid it against Link’s ass. Zelda suddenly realized how men made love, and judging by the sounds he was making and the look on his face, it was quite pleasurable. She wondered if she should give it a try. 

Maybe later. 

“Does it feel good?” she asked him quietly.

“Uhhh, yeah,” he said, pushing back onto Sidon’s finger. 

She reached over and touched Link’s erection, then slid it into her mouth. She had had three dicks in her mouth that day and she felt dirty and highly aroused. She could feel both of Sidon’s erections against her chest. 

“Fuck me.” SIdon ordered, pulling Link on top of his dick and rubbing the head of his cock against his asshole.

“Can I help?” she asked, not waiting for an answer. She grasped Sidon in her fist and rubbed the tip up and down, lubricating the smaller man’s hole. 

“Do you have any oil?” She bounced up to a side table and pulled out a small bottle. She returned with it to the floor and dribbled a few drops on his cock. He hissed as she spread it up and down his length. 

“Yes, sweet wife, push me into him.” She held him in place as Link sat back, his asshole throbbing with anticipation. 

She spread Link’s cheeks with her free hand, licked his asshole and he cried out. She had never thought to touch Link like this but it made her so hot. He thrusted back, and she could feel the strain on Sidon’s meat, pressing him into the tight man’s body. She slid her hand further down his cock the further Link sank onto it. She was impressed with how deep he could go. She kept two fingers around the base as they began to move rhythmically. 

The noises they made were so erotic, and seeing Link with a cock in his ass did something wild to her. She recognized the look of pure bliss on his face, and wondered what it felt like for him.  
She was touching herself, but it wasn’t enough. She got a wicked idea.

She stood up, letting the robe drop from her body completely, and straddled Sidon’s thigh, positioning herself over Sidon’s neglected sex. She sank onto it easily, having already been stretched to fit him earlier and her wetness returned. 

“Fuck!” Sidon called out, thrusting up into them. Link reached out for her and held onto the hip closest to him. They began to move in unison, eyes locked on each other as they succumbed to lasciviousness.

“You both look so hot getting fucked by me.” and he thrusted harder. 

Link and Zelda kissed and rubbed against each other while also taking pleasure from their husband. 

Link could barely keep his eyes open and Zelda reached down and touched his cock, stroking him while they both rode zora dick. 

Sidon grasped both of their hands intertwining them and kissing them then licking them seductively. “I’m going to come!” he grunted and bucked up into them as he spilled his seed into both of them, biting their fingers. 

The look of pure pleasure as Link accepted Sidon’s ejaculation made Zelda moan. She sank onto Sidon and took his hot cum, wanting to feel what Link was feeling. She felt herself contract around him. “Oh!” she cried in pleasure, her desire rekindled. 

Sidon was spent on the floor as they both climbed off of him, slowly releasing his softening penises, his generous nectar spilling out of them. 

Without even speaking, they turned to each other for release. Link crawled over her, kissing her ardently as she sprawled back on the floor. She guided him into her and they moaned loudly. She was already soaked with Sidon’s orgasm and Link sank in easily. He slammed into her with abandon and she thrust her hips up to meet his.

She slid her hand between them and furiously rubbed her slick clit. “Oh Link,” she wailed, “Make me come!”

And it wasn’t long before he did, her legs buckling and her body contracting around him. 

“I’m going to come,” he said frantically thrusting into her. 

“Yes! Come inside me! I want to feel you too!” 

And for the first time, he buried himself deep inside her and came, capturing her lips with his mouth. She moaned, feeling him pulse and throb into her before collapsing. 

“If I could, I’d get hard again.” Sidon said. “That was so fucking hot.”

All three of them tumbled into bed, covered in sweat and other fluids. Sidon kissed both of them and sighed. They settled into spoons, with Link in the middle, nuzzling into her hair and and Sidon’s arm draped around her. She could get used to this.

Sidon pulled them in closer and sighed. “We’re definitely going to need a bigger bed.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the castle a home. The final smutty chapter.

Sidon had tied a sash around her eyes and she giggled, “This is a little sexy, don’t you think?” 

“Quiet, wife. You’ll ruin the surprise.” He led her by the hand around the castle, careful to keep her from running into anything. 

“Are we there yet?” she said after they turned yet another corner. She was thoroughly lost, having been turned around so many times. She held the hand not in Sidon’s out to the side and felt the cool stone wall against her fingertips. 

“Almost.” he said, too cheerfully. Then again, he was always cheerful. It was one of the many things she was growing to love about him. 

Finally they turned a corner and he put his hands on her shoulders. A door swung open and he swept her up off of her feet. She shrieked and threw an arm around his neck before tearing the blindfold off, laughing. 

“No fair, you spoiled the game.”

“You didn’t ask for my safe word” she laughed, then looked around as he carried her through the doorway. “Oh!” She said, the smile frozen to her face. He set her down gently with a light peck to the top of her head and she looked around in awe.

The room was beautiful. It had been painted a dark silvery blue with tiny flecks of luminous stones pressed into it to glitter like stars. There was a deep crimson velvet couch to one side, with a plush navy blue carpet that looked so inviting to her cold toes. She slipped out of her shoes and sank her feet into it, sighing. Yes, that was nice. She ran her delicate fingers over the rich fabric of the couch as she studied a bookshelf with all of her favorite books and a reading lamp. A rather large bed stood in the middle of the room, a canopy of silver and blue drapes hanging around it luxuriously. 

The opposite side of the room contained an ornate cabinet and dresser and a beautiful view of the river and hills beyond. The sound of running water caught her attention and she turned the corner into an impressive bathroom, with the largest tub she had ever seen. A small waterfall fed water into the tub. She put her hand into the warm water and appreciated the clear Zora influence of the room. The shower walls glimmered like crystal as did almost every surface. It was quite stunning. 

She was faintly aware that Sidon was giving her an oral tour of the chambers, explaining where each piece came from and who created it. “The windows open wide so you can feel the night air, and of course the walls are inspired by a clear evening sky. I hope you don’t mind the expansion of the bathroom, but I will feel more comfortable sleeping in the tub from time to time. Not always, mind you. It means your study is slightly smaller but I was hoping the couch would be more comfortable for--”

She could almost forget that once this was her mother and father’s room.

“Do you like it?” Sidon asked gently, bringing her back from her reverie. It was too late, her stomach was knotting and her heart darkening.

She nodded as tears escaped her eyes. “It’s beautiful,” she said, beginning to cry. Sidon leaned down to hold her, pulling her to the couch and sitting next to her and rubbing her back. “I should have known, darling I am sorry. I was hoping to avoid this.”

She sniffled, “No, I cannot avoid it any longer." She began to cry in earnest. Sidon, not being good with the darker of her emotions, kissed the top of her head and offered to leave her in peace. She nodded furiously and with a squeeze of her hand, he dismissed himself to let her cry it out. 

For a long while, she looked at the far wall and allowed the grief to rush over her. She tried not to think about how she used to run into this room when she was small and let her mother pick her up to look through the window. How after her mother died, her father let her sleep in his bed and cry herself to sleep for a week. How his favorite chair had rotted here for a hundred years before finally being removed with the rest of the rubble. She knew she would have to face this room at some point. It felt wrong that she should be alive when so many had died. She felt in her heart that that was silly, but there was still a voice inside her that screamed that she should be dead.

She heard a soft click as the door opened and closed. She was too distraught to look up and continued to hold herself, feeling small and alone in her pain. Strong familiar arms surrounded her, and a soft voice filled her ears. “I’m here. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He pulled her against his chest as she sniffled and continued to stroke her hair and fill her with soothing words. 

“I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you, or him.” she squeaked almost inaudibly, burying her face into him. Link kissed her sweetly on the lips through her blubbering. He gently kissed the tears from her face. 

“You saved Hyrule. For a hundred years, you suffered so that your people could live. You do deserve this. Your father is proud of you.” He pulled her face to his, trying to catch her eyes before they darted away. She could never resist his blue eyes. “You give me life,” his voice thick with emotion, he kissed her again. 

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He pulled back from her and pushed her hair out of her face, running a thumb over her flushed cheek “I love you.”

He said those words so rarely to her that it always caused a lump in her throat. His words were salve to her soul. “Show me,” she said. Her despair had dissipated and was being replaced by longing. 

He smiled at her wickedly before crushing her lips with his mouth. He pressed her into the couch and she reveled in its comfort in contrast to the cold room. She felt anything but cold. He plunged his tongue into her willing mouth, while she focused on trying to slow her breath down. He moaned as her hands moved up through his hair, tugging the hair tie loose so she could drag her fingers through it unimpeded. She opened her eyes to see his ice blue eyes looking at her fiercely again, this time the desire was sharp. The tension was so tangible it was like electricity when they touched. 

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her forward, licking her bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth. His hands slid down and cupped her behind, causing a shuddering breath to escape her. She grasped onto him with her legs around his hips, feeling his growing arousal as he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently as she sank in. She scooted onto the bed further and gave a feeble yelp as Link crawled in next to her, the bed shifted and swayed like she was on a raft and she turned to him almost involuntarily. 

He teased her tongue, exploring her mouth like it was the first time. Her body was pliant, molding to him as his hand traced lines down her side and back. 

He pulled back and her lips tried to follow for a moment. The waterbed swayed gently as he moved above her, his hands on both sides of her head as he nuzzled her jawline, encouraging her to expose her neck to him. He left open mouthed kisses along her neck, taking his time. It felt like a small slice of heaven.

He moved a leg between hers and pressed his thigh to her core. She groaned, pushing against it wantonly. “Do you remember the Great Plains, when you took advantage of me while I was sleeping?” he asked her against the front of her throat. 

She let out a breathy laugh. “I did not take advantage of you!” 

He stopped his ministrations and looked at her thoughtfully, blue eyes peering into hers. “I believe you ordered me to stay still.”

She giggled. “That’s not how I remember it” she countered defiantly. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “So you weren’t on top of me, grinding against me as I tried to talk you out of it?” He pressed his thigh forward suggestively. 

“You were so well behaved back then,” she sighed, sinking into the bed. 

“I was following orders.” He kissed her below her ear. “You broke the rules.” her neck, “You broke my resolve.” her jugular. His voice was low and dangerous. 

“Was that what broke you? Or was it that night in Gerudo?”

He smiled against her lips and brought his other leg between hers. “I was drunk.”

“So was I.” He captured her lips again, pressing his knees to the backs of her thighs and urging them apart. He pressed his arousal against her and she moaned, bringing her hands to his chest. He was wearing way too much clothing. “Take it off.” she said, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. 

He pinned her hands above her head. “I think that I will be giving orders today.”

She felt fluttering in her stomach. Her chest raised in anticipation. He ran a hand under her shirt, pulling her hips to his groin before pressing them back down into the bed. “And I’m going to slowly torture you the way you did me.”

She whimpered, trying to reach him but suddenly he pulled himself off of her and left her on the bed alone. She sat up to see where he had gone to. He returned with the sash Sidon had blindfolded her with and she bit her lip. “Take off your shirt” he demanded. 

She coquettishly crossed her arms around her waist, tugging the material up and arching her back as she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. His eyes were alight as he looked at her heaving breasts and down her stomach. She licked her lips in anticipation. He slowly crawled up the enormous bed like a predator sizing up his prey, crawling over her legs and hips on hands and knees, the bed swishing below them gently. He kissed her lips hard, pressing her back to lie on the bed again. 

He leaned back down, kissing her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button and drawing it up her chest. She shivered and brought her hands to the back of his head, entangling her fingers in his disheveled hair. He let out a low growl and she smiled smugly in the knowledge that she knew how to draw that sound out of him. 

He shook his head free from her grasp. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, drawing it down her arms and throwing it unceremoniously out of the way. The wolfish look he gave her set her blood to boiling. He ran his hands along the curves of her body, barely brushing the sides of her breasts, slowly descending to run his thumbs over the front of her abdomen. 

He was taking his damn time and it was driving her crazy. She ran hands over his arms, willing him to touch her. She was at a disadvantage with him on her hips, pressing her down. She reached to his pants, touching the bulge that was hardly contained therein. 

He groaned and tsked at her, “You’ll need more restraint than that,” pulling her wrists away and grabbing for the silk sash. She watched him curiously as he sat back, a small smile on his lips as he made two loops in the silk then crossed them and pulled. He pushed her hands above her head, leaning his chiseled chest over her, putting first one hand, then the other through the two loops, then tugged the loose ends until her wrists were pulled together securely, but not tight. She wriggled playfully at her bonds, aroused and waiting for him.

He sat back again, looking at his handiwork. He moaned and his voice rumbled. “A queen held captive, I wonder how long until her composure crumbles.” He caught her lips again, delving into her mouth hungrily, running his fingertips up and down the inside of her arms as she squirmed. 

“Oh!” she couldn’t stop it from escaping her. He leaned on one elbow and traced her collarbone, his mouth on her neck again, tugging gently with his teeth as he reached the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. She tried to sit still, breathing heavily.

“A captured goddess,” his voice was thick with desire, and he slid down her body, setting his legs between hers once again. She immediately thrust her hips up to gain some momentum. He pressed her hips back into the bed as his mouth descended, following the trail of his hand. He purposefully avoided her breasts, kissing her stomach and nibbling at her hips, just above the waist of her pants. He tugged one side of them down her left hip a little, then the right, pulling with slow torturous movements inch by inch, his lips and tongue exploring the exposed flesh.

She was gasping for air, the room was inexplicably hot, as was his touch. Finally, after what felt like eons, he had pulled the material over her ankles and off. A moment later he was kissing her feet and ankles, working his way back up. She tried to pull her knees up but he pressed them back down, nibbling at the inside of her knee and kneading her thighs with strong hands. 

Her senses were heightened and she could feel his now naked arms press against her legs. She tried to take a long look at him, wondering when he had taken his shirt and pants off. She whined, trying to press up into him, willing him on. Goddess, this was torture. 

He licked the insides of her thighs. Her panties were uncomfortably wet and she knew he must have been looking at the wet spot that was rapidly spreading. He groaned, grasping her ass in his hands and tugging her up to his straining erection, the only thing between them their underwear. 

He dragged his hands back up to her chest languorously. She arched up ‘Yes” she keened, arching her back towards him. He cupped her breasts but avoided her nipples. He was driving her insane. 

“Yes what?” he lapped at her overheated skin.

“Touch me.”

“Where?” 

She was coming unglued. “Link, please.” 

He licked her areola, sucking and drawing her flesh into his mouth. 

She cried, “Ahh, fuck.” she tried to move her chest into his mouth but he pulled his head back. 

He gave her a sultry look. “You’ll have to beg for it.”

She almost sobbed. “Link, please, suck my tits.” her face flushed, thinking of the language he was making her use. 

"With pleasure," he groaned, finally drawing the hard tip into his hot mouth. His calloused thumb rolled the other nipple under it in rough circles. He squeezed the flesh of her breasts and pinched. She mewled, her body trembling under his ministrations. When she thought she had had enough, he switch to the other breast and started over. Her eyes met his as he flicked his tongue over the hard nipples, oversensitized at this point. 

“L-link! I can’t!” her voice was shaking. Her body was vibrating with need and her legs clamped shut. Holy fuck, she was going to come without him even touching her. He bit the flesh and tugged at it until she shrieked,the muscles at her core contracted and throbbed until she went still, collapsing back. 

He kissed her, pressing his erection to her core and grinding against her slowly. “How does it feel to be powerless?” she jerked away from the movement involuntarily, still sensitive. He held her in place, watching her carefully and drawing her hips up more gently. She bit her lip and moaned, her entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. How did he still look so composed? 

That wasn’t quite true. She could see the arousal in his glare. 

“Do you know how many times I had to relieve myself? Every day you teased me just a little further, my will breaking down as you took what you needed, leaving me to fend for myself?” He was slowly thrusting against her, the cloth between them a frustrating reminder that she was at his mercy.

“I wanted you to break.” she cried, licking her dry lips. “I wanted you to lose control.” she admitted.

He ran a finger over the wet spot on her panties, tracing a large circle around it so she could feel just how much she had soaked them. He was looking at her ravenously. She knew how he felt. 

“I wanted you,” she whispered. “I still want you.”

He kissed her hard, then slid down and tore the panties from her. She watched as he slid his briefs down in one quick motion, releasing his cock. She smiled in relief. 

“I want you so bad.” she flipped herself over and brought her bound hands before her, arching her back and ass in the air as she crawled toward him awkwardly, reaching out to touch him. 

"Good,"he smirked. Goddess his looks could melt her. He sat back on his heels, moving his dick out of her reach and grabbing her by the waist, dragging her over his thighs like a ragdoll. She moaned at this new experience. He grabbed her buttocks in his hands and kneaded the skin. He brought the palm of his hand down onto her check and she jerked in pain and surprise. He kissed her cheek, licking and soothing the flesh. She bucked back towards him. 

“Fuck.” she whimpered. 

“Oh, did I find something you like?” He brought his hand down onto her other cheek. The reverberations sent a pleasant shock through her pussy and she moaned. She couldn’t believe she was into this. He smacked her ass again and again, the sound was deafening. She sobbed and arched back toward him. "Do you like this?"

“Link,” her voice broke and her body trembled. He let his hand slide over her slick passage. 

“You’re so wet.” she tried to move toward his hands but she lacked leverage. 

“Fuck me” she whispered. “I can’t take anymore.”

“Just a little more, my beautiful goddess.” He slipped a finger into her. “I want you to feel the same relief I felt after a year of teasing, when I finally got to sink into you for the first time.”

He reached forward and released her wrists from their fetters. She immediately scrambled up onto her hands and knees, pulling him into a desperate kiss that pitched them both backwards. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his cock jump as it barely touched her slick entrance. 

“I wanted you inside me at the hot springs. I wanted to be reckless, to let you do this to me.” she ran her hands over his muscular chest. She remembered the desperate look he gave her as he fought to control himself, kissing her but willing himself not to let it go too far. 

He kissed her, pressing forward, teasing her lips with his eager sex. “Like this?” he asked gruffly.

“Yes, Link, please.” He continued to tease her. 

“You are so beautiful when you’re needy.” he said, pressing his head just inside her, then pulling out. 

“Ahh! I need you inside me, please Link. Fuck me.” her plaintive cry was completely primal. There was nothing but this moment and her need for him to fill her. 

He obliged, sinking into her slowly, seating himself fully before pulling back out and repeating the motion. She was clinging to him desperately, she elicited noises she didn’t even know she could make. 

He groaned against her ear, thrusting deep and slow. She bucked against him, willing him faster but he slowed her hips, overpowering her easily. 

“Slow, my queen. I want to enjoy your undoing.” He pulled her down on him hard and rolled his hips, eliciting a moan. “So wet.” he pulled out slowly and slammed back into her holding her to him. “So tight.”He moved like this again and again.

She didn’t last. Her legs clenched around him after a few more slow torturous rolls of his hips. She sobbed into his shoulder as her body contracted around him, pushing him out of her with the strongest orgasm she had ever had. 

She looked up with him with clear green eyes. “That was. Wow.” she pulled him down into a kiss and felt him slide into her again, pressing her back into the bed and settling his weight on top of her. 

“I’m not done.” he said, pulling her hips to him has he pushed into her harder this time. He brought her legs up his chest, changing the angle and hitting her sweet spot. She arched her back and clawed at his hips, pulling him to her. It wasn't long before she cried out again.

“Yes” she breathed. “So close.”

“Already?” He grunted with pride, sinking into her deliciously but denying her enough pressure to push her over the edge. He pulled out and she whimpered. He pulled her on top of him. “Ride me.” he demanded, and she was more than happy to finally get her hands on him. 

She sank onto his cock and moaned, running her hands down his muscular chest and settling them on his tight stomach. “You always call me a goddess,” she sighed, pulling up off of him before sinking down again. “MMMmmh, but you are like making love to a god.” 

His eyes bore into her with like fire. He cried out, pulling her hips down onto him as he thrust up into her. She leaned back onto the top of his thighs and ground down on him, drawing a hand down to her clit and rubbing it frantically as she neared the edge again. He pulled her wrist away and set it on his abdomen. 

She lost her edge and slowed down. “Link, please.” She moved over him slowly, pleading. He rocked into her steadily. 

“Do you want to come?” He asked, his hands coming up to play with her nipples. 

“Yes.”

He leaned back and thrust up into her “Ask for it.”

“Please make me come.” she whined. 

He brought his hand around her hip and set his thumb to her clit. She hummed in pleasure and gratitude, grinding against his hand as she rocked onto his cock. 

It wasn’t long before she could feel the pressure building again. She bounced on him, crying out each time he drove up into her. 

“Come for me.” he groaned, moving his thumb over her swollen nub, “Come, goddess!” 

And she did, she bucked down on him and her mouth opened in a silent cry. Before she was done riding out her orgasm, he had sat up, pulling her down onto him and thrusting up with abandon. She screamed something feral and his control snapped. He threw her onto her back, covering her mouth with his hand as his thrusts became more desperate and erratic. 

He buried himself deep within her and sprawled out over her chest, pressing his mouth to the back of his hand as he dislodged it from hers, crying out in her mouth as he came inside her. He pumped into her with shallow thrusts, emptying his essence into her like a sacred gift until he had nothing else to give. 

He collapsed onto her. They were a heap of flesh, bone, and sweat. His weight on her was divine. This was home. It’s where she wanted to be forever. He rolled to the side and pulled her with him. He pushed the hair from her sweat soaked forehead and kissed her. 

“That was incredible,” she said, smiling at him weakly and snuggling against him. 

"Too much?" he asked, running his hand over her cheek. She gave him an impish smile and shook her head. 

"I loved it." 

“I love you, my goddess.”

”I’m sorry I teased you so badly, back then. My honorable hero.”

He laughed, “I am glad you dishonored me.”

They giggled together, canoodling and kissing gently in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking. 

“Well,” Sidon said as he entered the room. “I see you couldn’t wait for me to break the bed in.” He climbed onto the bed behind them and pulled them both to him in a hug. 

“Did...you send Link in here?” Zelda asked Sidon after a few minutes. 

He nodded slowly, looking at her adoringly. “I am no fool. I love you dearly, but I also know when the job calls for a true devotee.”

Her heart swelled. Finally, the castle felt like home again. Here, in these arms. And she realized for the first time, she felt nothing but love for Sidon. She leaned over Link and kissed Sidon slowly and sweetly. “I love you, too.” she said to him. His eyes brightened and he grinned in true happiness.

Link pulled them both to him. Snuggling happily between his husband and wife, the trio held each other in a mutual gesture of infinite love.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated for editing 11/11. Consolidated Chapters 1 & 2


End file.
